I Want To Be A Unicorn :: KRAY ::
by Kira.Annies
Summary: Lay ingin menjadi unicorn agar bisa menyembuhkan Kris. Berhasilkah dia? ? KRAY pairing Slight Lulay, Lumin
1. Chapter 1

Title : I Want To Be A Unicorn

Author : Annies Noia Kira Carinyosa a.k.a Choi Kira

Pairing : KrisLay / KripyLays / Kray

Genre : angst, romace, drama

Warning : boys love, alur lambat, childish! Lay, death chara

Happy Reading ^^

"Gege, kenapa di sini sendirian?" tanya seorang namja manis dengan_ dimple _di pipi kanannya pada namja tampan di sebelahnya.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _little rabbit _Lay?" alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan namja manis disebelahnya, namja tampan itu justru balik bertanya.

"Berhenti memanggilku _'little rabbit'_, Kris gege. Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sudah besar dan tampan? Kenapa gege tidak memanggilku _unicorn _saja. _Unicorn _lebih keren daripada _little rabbit_," namja tampan bernama Kris itu justru terkekeh mendengar omelan namja manis yang ia panggil _little rabbit_. Menurut Kris, _his little rabbit looks 1000x cuter than usual when he is nagging._

"Kau tidak ingin aku memanggilmu _little rabbit _tapi kau masih saja bersikap seperti kelinci manis yang sangat menggemaskan," balas Kris yang menghasilkan sebuah rona merah di pipi Lay. Pertemuan 10 tahun yang lalu masih begitu jelas di benak Kris. Bagaimana Lay kecil yang kebingungan karena ia lupa membawa kue dari sang ibu yang seharusnya ia berikan sebagai tanda perkenalan karena ia merupakan pendatang baru di kompleks rumah Kris.

:: Flashback ::

_Tokk tokk tokk_

Lay kecil mengetuk pintu calon tetangga barunya. "Kau siapa?" tanya seorang Kris kecil mendapati ada orang asing yang mengetuk rumahnya.

"Uhm, namaku Lay. Aku tetangga barumu. Salam kenal," Lay memperkenalkan diri kemudian membungkuk.

"Aku Kris. Lalu untuk apa kau ke sini?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Aku ingin memberikan kue dari _mommy_,. Eh, dimana kuenya?" tanya Lay pada diri sendiri saat mendapati jika dia lupa membawa kue dari ibuya. "Tadi sepertinya aku sudah membawanya. Apa aku lupa menaruhnya ya?" gumam Lay dengan penuh kebingungan.

_Cute_. Itulah kata yang tiba-tiba muncul di benak Kris saat melihat Lay kecil kebingungan. Saat dia menggumam sendiri. Saat dia mencoba mengingat-ingat. Itu semua membuat Lay terlihat seperti kelinci manis bagi Kris. Sejak itu pula Kris selalu memanggil Lay dengan _nickname little rabbit_.

:: End Flashback ::

"_Daydreaming_?" suara lembut Lay mengembalikan Kris dari lamunannya. "Tumben Kris ge melamun. Apa yang kau lamunkan, Ge?" tanya Lay.

Kris tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingat pertama kali kita bertemu 10 tahun yang lalu?" tanya Kris.

"Saat aku lupa membawa kue yang seharusnya ku berikan pada keluargamu dan hari itu juga kau menyebutku

_little rabbit_, benar?" tebak Lay.

"Kau masih ingat? Aku pikir kau lupa. Kau itu kan pelupa tingkat akut," ledek Kris yang secara tidak langsung membenarkan tebakan Lay.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Tidak semua hal ku lupakan, gege," Lay mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya karena Kris meledek ingatannya yang buruk. Ya. Lay memang seorang pelupa sudah sejak kecil. Dia mudah sekali lupa akan hal-hal yang sudah lama maupun baru ia alami.

"Mana ada _unicorn _yang _cool_, tapi suka mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya seperti itu?" Kris yang tahu jika Lay kesal mencoba meredakan kekesalan namja manis itu. Namun, Lay berusaha tidak termakan bujukan Kris. "Ternyata kau masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu," tambah Kris yang tidak medapat respon dari Lay.

"Apa maksud Kris ge?" bukan Kris namanya jika tidak bisa membuat Lay kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Masih suka ngambek, pelupa, dan selalu menjadi _little rabbit _yang manis," jawab Kris _to the point_. Kata terakhir Kris akhirnya meredakan amarah Lay. Namun, kata-kata itu berdampak pada wajah manis Lay yang sekarang mem-_blushing _membuat namja manis ber-_dimple _di pipi kanannya itu menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya. Kris yang menyadari bahwa Lay sedang mem-_blushing _hanya terkekeh. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan bagi Kris selain melihat Lay yang merona karena ulahnya.

"Tapi aku tetap ingin dipanggil _unicorn_," kekeh Lay setelah dapat meredakan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali di panggil _unicorn _jika _little rabbit _lebih cocok untukmu?" tanya Kris gemas sambil mengacak rambut . Lay selalu mengatakan pada Kris jika ia ingin menjadi _unicorn_. Namun, Kris tak pernah tahu apa alasan Lay ingin menjadi binatang legenda itu.

"Karena aku ingin menyembuhkan Kris gege. Aku ingin Kris ge sembuh dan tidak merasakan sakit lagi," jawab Lay setelah cukup lama berdiam. Kini giliran Kris yang terdiam mendengar jawaban Lay. "Aku tidak suka setiap kali melihat Kris gege mencoba menahan rasa sakit saat bersamaku," tambah Lay.

"Kau menyadarinya?" tanya Kris dengan nada serius. Lay menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan anggukan kecil. "Aku tidak ingin kau khawatir karena itu aku menahannya," tambah Kris.

"Aku tahu. Kris gege tidak suka saat aku mulai khawatir dengan keadaan Kris ge. Karena itu aku ingin menyembuhkan penyakit Kris gege," kata Lay dengan mata yang mulai bengkak karena membendung air mata yang ingin mengalir dari mata indahnya. Kris terdiam untuk kedua kalinya mendengar pengakuan Lay. Apalagi saat Lay mulai terisak.

Tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya, Kris mendekati Lay dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan Lay di dada bidangnya. "Asal kau selalu di sampingku, rasa sakit yang ku rasakan bukanlah apa-apa. Karena itu tetaplah di sampingku," kata Kris lembut. Lay hanya bisa terus menangis sambil mengangguk di dalam dekapan Kris.

"Lay!" teriakan seorang namja dengan mengenakan jas dokter membuat Lay melepaskan pekukan Kris dan buru-buru menghapus air matanya. "Hai, Lay," sapa sang dokter muda setelah berada di depan dua namja tadi.

"Luhan, ge?" seru Lay pada dokter muda tadi.

"Ne. Pagi-pagi kau sudah ada di rumah sakit. Kapan kau datang?" tanya dokter muda bernama Luhan itu pada Lay dan langsung bergabung bersama dua namja Lay dan Kris.

"Aku datang bersama daddy tadi," jawab Lay. Tanpa Lay dan Luhan sadari, raut wajah Kris berbeda sejak kedatangan Luhan. Bukan karena penyakitnya kambuh, namun lebih ke raut wajah cemburu.

Ya. Kris selalu cemburu dengan kedekatan Lay dan Luhan. Luhan adalah anak dari teman dekat ayah Lay. Kebetulan, Luhan juga adalah salah satu dokter di rumah sakit milik ayah Lay yang merupakan tempat Kris dirawat. Lay memang lebih dulu kenal dengan Kris daripada Luhan. Namun, kepribadian Luhan yang _easy going _dan juga sifatnya yang penuh perhatian membuat Luhan mudah dekat dengan Lay. Kedekatan mereka sering membuat Kris naik darah. Hal yang sangat mudah dilihat jika Kris begitu menyukai Lay. Lalu bagaiamana dengan Lay? Entahlah.

"Gege, melamun lagi?" tanya Lay mengembalikan Kris ke realita.

"Kris, bukankah ini waktunya kau untuk diceck keadaanmu? Xiumin hyung sudah mulai berkeliling sekarang," tanya Luhan ramah.

"Aku tahu," jawab Kris dingin dan langsung meninggalkan Lay dan Luhan yang terpaku karena sikap Kris yang menurut mereka aneh.

"Cemburuan sekali dia," komentar Luhan. Membuat Lay menatap dengan tatapan minta penjelasan. "Jangan bilang kau belum menyadari perasaan Kris padamu?" tanya Luhan.

"Perasaan Kris ge padaku?" ulang Lay dengan_ blank-expression _yang membuatnya tampak 100 kali lebih imut dari kelinci, sayang Kris tidak melihatnya. Kalau Kris melihatnya, pasti Lay tidak akan selamat. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan namja dragon itu pada kelinci manis seperti Lay.

"Lay, kau ini benar-benar polos atau bodoh, heum? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu kalau Kris menyukaimu. Dan kau juga menyukainya kan?" goda Luhan yang membuat Lay langsung memerah.

"Da-dari mana Luhan ge tahu kalau Kris ge menyukaiku? Kris ge bahkan lebih sering mengejekku," tanya Lay yang mencoba pengalihkan pikirannya agar ia tidak terlalu berharap bahwa ucapan Luhan itu benar. Kalau tidak, maka dia takut kecewa. Ya. Dia memang menyukai sosok Kris gege yang sering memanggilnya _little rabbit_.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ini bisa membaca pikiranmu dan pikiran Kris," Lay menunduk. Merasa malukah karena ketahuan menyukai seseorang? Luhan pun hanya terkekeh melihat Lay yang malu-malu. "Kau tidak mau mengambil hasil pemeriksaanmu?" tanya Luhan akhirnya mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Memangnya sudah keluar?" tanya Lay kurang percaya. Satu minggu yang lalu, Lay melakukan pemeriksaan atas penyakit Hemofilia yang dideritanya sejak kecil. Hanya pihak keluarga dan juga Luhan yang merupakan dokter yang menangani Lay yang tahu tentang penyakit yang diderita Lay.

"Baiklah aku akan mengambilnya sekarang," jawab Lay kemudian beranjak dari duduknya.

Lay dan Luhan berjalan menuju ruang kerja milik Luhan untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaan yang dilakukan Lay. Sesampainya di sana, Luhan mengambil sebuah amplop di laci meja kerjanya. Kemudian, ia menyerahkan amplop itu pada Lay. "Itu adalah hasil pemeriksaanmu," kata Luhan.

"Apa terjadi sesutu yang buruk?" tanya Lay tanpa membuka amplop dari Luhan. Ia ingin tahu dari Luhan sendiri.

"Jumlah trombosit dalam darahmu menurun. Hal itu akan memperburuk keadaanmu," jawab Luhan lemah.

"Begitu ya?" jawab Lay sekenanya. Lay sendiri bahkan tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar memburuknya kondisi kesehatannya sendiri.

"Apa kau masih sibuk mencari donor untuk Kris?" tanya Luhan degan nada serius.

"Kris gege membutuhkannya, kan? Dia harus sembuh. Karena itu aku akan sekuat tenaga mencari donor hati untuk Kris gege," jawab Lay tenang dan penuh kesungguhan. Kris terkena kanker hati stadium lanjut. Karena itu ia dirawat di rumah sakit. Lay yang ingin Kris sembuh diam-diam mencari donor hati untuk Kris. Namun, hingga sekarang ia masih belum menemukan donor untuk Kris.

"Tapi, kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Lay," nasihat Luhan. Walaupun Lay hanya anak dari teman sang ayah. Namun, Luhan sudah menganggap Lay sebagai adiknya sendiri bahkan mungkin lebih. Namun, melihat kedekatan Lay dan Kris membuat Luhan harus mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam. Luhan sangat menyayangi Lay dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanya sering bertindak layaknya sang kakak pada adiknya.

"Aku sudah ikut terapi, kan?" balas Lay enteng.

"Terapi saja tidak cukup Lay,." balas Luhan dengan penuh penekanan.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin bertengkar dengan Luhan ge tentang hal ini," potong Lay. "Luhan ge jangan bilang apa-apa pada Kris ge, atau aku akan marah padamu," ancam Lay yang kemudian keluar dari ruang kerja Luhan.

"Aku akan membantumu," seru Luhan menghentikan langkah Lay yang hampir menutup pintu ruang kerja Luhan. "Aku akan membantumu mencari donor untuk Kris, tapi dengan satu syarat," tambah Luhan.

"Apa syaratnya?" tanya Lay yang tertarik dengan tawaran Luhan. Ya. Lay akan melakukan apapun asal ia bisa menemukan donor hati untuk Kris dan melihat Kris sembuh dari penyakitnya.

"Kau harus mau dirawat di rumah sakit," jawab Luhan.

"Kalau aku dirawat di rumah sakit, bagaimana aku bisa mnecari donor untuk Kris ge?" protes Lay.

"Sudah ku bilang akan membantumu kan? Jadi kau hanya perlu menjalani terapi dan perawatan di rumah sakit. Bukankah dengan begini kau juga bisa lebih sering bersama Kris?" balas Luhan dengan sedikit rasa sakit saat ia harus mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya. Namun, hanya itu yang mampu membuat Lay menyetujui tawarannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan turuti kemauan Luhan ge," akhirnya Lay setuju dengan usulan Luhan.

_Ttok ttok ttok_

Bangsal rumah sakit dengan nomor 34 diketuk oleh seorang namja tinggi keturunan China. Meraih knop pintu kemudian memutar dan mendorongnya untuk dapat membuka pintu bangsal yang tak terkunci itu. "Hai," sapa sang namja yang adalah Kris pada penghuni bangsal yang adalah Lay.

"Kris ge, kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Lay.

"Luhan memberitahu ku kalau kau dirawat di sini juga," jawab Kris sambil berjalan menuju ranjang tempat Lay duduk bersila. "Kau sakit apa?" tanya Kris tenang, tapi tetap tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini semua karena Luhan ge. Aku kalah taruhan dengannya dan akhirnya aku harus jadi pasiennya selama 1 minggu," bohong Lay. Tidak mungkin bagi Lay mengatakan tentang alasan sebenarnya hingga ia harus tinggal di rumah sakit pada Kris. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih membohongi namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Benar itu alasannya?" tanya Kris yang masih belum menerima alasan dari Lay.

"Apa aku kelihatan sakit? Aku baik-baik saja Kris gege," jawab Lay mencoba menyakinkan Kris.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu _little rabbit_," ucap Kris sambil mengacak rambut Lay penuh sayang.

"Huhff,._Little rabbit _lagi," Lay mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya karena panggilan sayang Kris padanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak protes. Kau ini memang lebih pantas menjadi _little rabbit_," seru Kris. "Apa kau bosan?" tanya Kris mencairkan suasana.

"Iya. Ternyata benar kata Kris ge, tinggal di rumah sakit itu membosankan," jawab Lay jujur. Sedangkan Kris hanya terkekeh mendengar pernyataan Lay.

"Biar tidak bosan, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit? Siang ini terlihat cerah dan biasanya udara di taman terasa hangat dan nyaman," usul Kris.

"Benarkah? Ayo kalau begitu," jawab Lay semangat.

"Bagaimana? Merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kris saat ia dan Lay berada di taman belakang rumah sakit.

"Di sini lebih baik daripada di bangsal itu," jawab Lay imut.

"Memangnya kau bertaruh apa dengan Luhan hingga kau kalah dan tinggal di rumah sakit?" tanya Kris penasaran.

"Hanya tebak-tebakan, tapi berujung pada taruhan. Lalu, berujung dengan kekalahanku. Huhfff.." jelas Lay masih berbohong.

"Kekekkeke.. Dari dulu kau itu selalu kalah taruhan, kenapa masih taruhan juga?" Kris tertawa mendengar penjelasan Lay yang menurutnya justru membuat Lay terlihat _cute _di matanya.

"Yak! Kris gege, kenapa menertawakanku?" kesal Lay sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku berhenti tertawa," balas Kris, tapi mesih dengan sedikit menahan tawa. Hal itu membuat Lay mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Kris. "Hei, kau marah padaku?" tanya Kris yang akhirnya dapat menghentikan tawanya.

Lay seperti biasanya tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan orang yang membuatnya kesal atau marah. Namun, Kris akan selalu mencoba banyak hal untuk membuat Lay mengeluarkan suaranya lagi. Dan Kris selalu bisa membuat Lay kembali berbicara.

"Kelihatanya benar-benar marah," gumam Kris mencoba menggoda Lay agar tidak marah lagi. Namun, belum berhasil. "Padahal aku punya hadiah. Tapi, kalau marah, ya sudah, tidak jadi saja," goda Kris.

"Kris gege punya hadiah apa untukku?" Lay memang tidak bisa marah pada Kris ge-nya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Lay selalu bisa membuat Kris terkekeh dan tersenyum dengan semua tingkah yang menurut Kris menggemaskan.

"Kau tunggu di sini dulu, akan aku ambilkan," jawab Kris. Kris kemudian pergi menuju kamar rawat miliknya dan mengambil sebuah boneka kelinci. Kelinci? Ya. Karena menurutnya kelinci lebih cocok dengan sosok Lay daripada Unicorn yang sering Lay katakan.

Setelah mengambil boneka kelinci untuk Lay, Kris bermaksud memberikannya pada Lay yang sedang menunggu di taman tadi. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di wajah tampannya, Kris berjalan menuju taman tempat ia meninggalkan Lay. Namun, baru sampai di tepi taman Kris merasakan sakit yang teramat di bagian kiri perutnya tempat hatinya yang terserang kanker. Karena tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit, Kris akhirnya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai.

Melihat ada seseorang dengan memakai seragam pasien yang pingsan, banyak perawat yang menghampiri Kris membuat suasana sedikit ribut. Lay yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu pun menoleh ke arah kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Lay memegang dada sebeleh kirinya. Entahlah, tiba-tiba ia merasa dadanya sakit melihat kerumunan orang-orang tersebut.

Dengan perlahan Lay melangkahkan kakinya ke kerumunan orang-orang tersebut. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lay pun menyentuh dada kirinya. Semakin dekat Lay melangkahkan kakinya di kerumunan orang-orang tersebut membuat dadanya semakin sesak dan sakit.

Tanpa ia sadari, Lay telah berada di belakang kerumunan tersebut. Lay tercekat. Jantungnya seolah berhenti saat beberapa perawat laki-laki mengankat sesosok namja tinggi dengan rambut pirang. "Kris gege.." lirih Lay sambil menitikkan air mata yang dengan lancang mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Lay pun berlari menghampiri para perawat yang akan membawa Kris yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju ruang ICU. "Kris gege!" seru Lay tepat setelah ia sampai di samping tubuh Kris yang tidak sadarkan diri. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Lay pada para perawat yang sedang mengececk kondisi Kris.

"Sepertinya kondisi Kris-sshi memburuk. Dokter yang menangani Kris-sshi sebentar lagi datang. Anda bisa tanyakan hal ini padanya nanti," jawab salah satu perawat dengan _tag name _bertuliskan nama Jongdae. "Owh ya, boneka ini ditemukan dekat dengan Kris_sshi saat pingsan. Mungkin ini miliknya. Bisakah kau menyimpannya?" tanya per awat muda tadi. Lay meraih boneka kelinci yang memang untuknya itu dengan lemah.

Beberapa saat kemudian dokter muda dengan tinggi sekitar 165 cm yang memiliki pipi gembul hingga ia dijuluki Baozi memasuki ruang ICU bersama dengan Luhan. "Xiumin ge, apa yang terjadi dengan Kris gege? Kenapa dia pingsan? Tadi dia baik-baik saja denganku," serentetan pertanyaan dilontarkan Lay pada dokter baozi yang bernama asli Xiumin tersebut.

"Lay-ah, tenanglah. Kris pasti akan baik-baik saja," ucap Luhan mencoba menenangkan Lay.

"Luhan benar. Sebaiknya kamu keluar dulu, biar aku memeriksa keadaan Kris-sshi. Berdoa saja agar Kris-sshi baik-baik saja," jawab Xiumin membenarkan pernyataan Luhan.

"Tapi,.."

"Lay, percayalah pada Xiumin hyung. Dia pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk Kris," bujuk Luhan. Lay hanya mengangguk lemah dan hanya pasrah saat Luhan mulai membawanya keluar dari ruang ICU.

"Kris gege akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Lay lirih saat ia dan Luhan duduk di ruang tunggu yang ada di depan ruang ICU. Luhah terlihat diam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Lay. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Lay saat ini. Jika Lay tahu keadaan Kris yang mungkin sulit untuk ditolong, Lay pasti akan sangat hancur.

"Aku yakin Kris adalah namja yang kuat," jawab Luhan akhirnya. Memang bukan jawaban yang sesuai dengan pertanyaan Lay. Namun, ia berharap kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat Lay sedikit lebih tenang.

Setelah sekitar setengah jam, Xiumin keluar dari ruang ICU. "Bagaimana keadaan Kris gege?" tanya Lay saat ia melihat Xiumin keluar.

"Jangan terlalu khawatir tentangnya. Dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Xiumin mencoba menyembunyikan keadaan Kris yang sebenarnya pada Lay. Berteman cukup lama dengan Luhan, membuatnya cukup tahu bagaimana hubungan Lay dan Kris, karena Luhan sering bercerita tentang Kray _couple _itu. Xiumin kemudian berlalu setelah mengucapkan kata-katanya yang sama sekali tidak menjawab pertaanyaan Lay secara pasti. Sebelum ia pergi, ia sempat memeberikan tatapan _-ikut-denganku-ke-ruanganku- _pada Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat gelagat Xiumin tahu jika pasti ada yang tidak beres. Akhirnya ia mencoba menyakinkan Lay jika Kris memang dalam keadaan baik. Lalu, ia menyusul Xiumin di ruangan namja baozi tersebut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Kris?" tanya Luhan _to the point _sesaat setelah ia sampai di ruangan Xiumin.

Xiumin tampak menghela napasnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Luhan. "Kondisinya memburuk. Jika seperti ini terus, maka dia tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu minggu. Kanker hati yang ia derita sudah sangat parah," jawab Xiumin panjang lebar.

"Begitu ya. Lay pasti akan sangat sedih jika dia mendengar kabar ini," lirih Luhan. "Owh ya, bagaimana dengan donor hati? Bukankah itu bisa membuat Kris sembuh?" tanya Luhan.

"Ya itu benar. Dan sejujurnya, aku sudah menemukan donor hati yang cocok untuk Kris," jawab Xiumin jujur.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu segera lakukan operasi saja," saran Luhan antusias.

"Sayangnya, aku belum mendapatkan ijin dari pihak keluarga dari orang ini," jawab Xiumin dengan raut penyesalan.

"Kau belum membicarakan hal ini dengan pihak keluarga orang yang mempunyai hati yang cocok untuk Kris?" tanya Luhan terkejut.

"Bukan begitu. Aku sudah berbicara dengan mereka. Namun, mereka menolaknya dengan alasan mereka tidak mengenal Kris dan mereka tidak tega memberikan hati dari salah satu keluarga mereka hanya untuk orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal," Xiumin menerangkan.

"Aku yang akan membujuk mereka agar mau menandatangani surat pernyataan kalau mereka mengijinkan Kris ge mendapatkan donor hati," ucap Lay lantang saat ia tiba-tiba masuk ke ruangan Xiumin. Xiumin dan Luhan kemudian terkejut dengan kedatangan Lay yang tiba-tiba dan juga pernyataan yang terlontar dari bibir namja ber_dimple _itu.

"Lay,." lirih Luhan. "Lay, apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dan menatap Lay dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya Luhan ge," ucap Lay tampak tenang yang justru membuat Luhan semakin khawatir dengan namja manis penyuka _unicorn _tersebut. "Xiumin ge, boleh aku minta alamat orang yang kau maksud?" tanya Lay pada namja baozi di hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada penekanan sambil mencengkram erat bahu Lay. Sedangkan Xiumin masih diam seolah dia sedang menunggu persetujuan Luhan tentang permintaan Lay.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku akan membujuk keluarga itu agar mau menjadi donor untuk Kris gege," jawab Lay sambil menyentakkan tangan Luhan yang ada di bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Xiumin.

"Keluarga itu tak akan begitu saja mau melakukan hal itu, Lay," tambah Luhan yang mulai frustasi membujuk Lay.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun agar Kris gege sembuh, Luhan ge," jawab Lay tegas. Luhan terdiam. Ia tercekat dengan jawaban Lay. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalan di dada Luhan saat Lay, namja yang selama ini selalu ingin ia lindungi ternyata lebih memilih melindungi orang lain. Namja yang membuatnya belajar dengan giat agar bisa menjadi seorang dokter agar bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya atau setidaknya membuat Lay dapat hidup lebih lama nyatanya justru ingin menyembuhkan orang lain dan mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau begitu sibuk untuk bisa membuat Kris sembuh padahal kondisimu sendiri tidak lebih baik dari Kris," tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kecewa, sedih, marah, dan juga sakit.

"Karena aku tahu,.. Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh, Luhan ge," jawab Lay dengan sedikit jeda di kalimat terakhirnya. "Yang Luhan ge lakukan hanyalah membuat kondisiku lebih baik agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama. Iya kan? Hemofilia adalah penyakit akibat kelainan gen, tidak ada obat yang bisa membuat penyakit ini hilang dari diriku kecuali dengan kematian," tambah Lay.

TBC

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan dan Xiumin?

Bagaimana keadaan Kris kemudian?

Siapakah yang akan menjadi donor hati untuk Kris?

Temukan jawabannya di part selanjutnya.

Choi Kira yang sedang menggalau ria.


	2. Chapter 2

Title : I Want To Be A Unicorn

Author : Annies Noia Kira Carinyosa a.k.a Choi Kira

Pairing : KrisLay / KripyLays / Kray

Genre : angst, drama, romance

Warning : boys love, alur lambat, childish! Lay, death chara

Happy Reading ^^

Part 1

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau begitu sibuk untuk bisa membuat Kris sembuh padahal kondisimu sendiri tidak lebih baik dari Kris," tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kecewa, sedih, marah, dan juga sakit.

"Karena aku tahu,.. Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh, Luhan ge," jawab Lay dengan sedikit jeda di kalimat terakhirnya. "Yang Luhan ge lakukan hanyalah membuat kondisiku lebih baik agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama. Iya kan? Hemofilia adalah penyakit akibat kelainan gen, tidak ada obat yang bisa membuat penyakit ini hilang dari diriku kecuali dengan kematian," tambah Lay.

Part 2

"Lay,." lirih Luhan. "Lay, apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan dan menatap Lay dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya Luhan ge," ucap Lay tampak tenang yang justru membuat Luhan semakin khawatir dengan namja manis penyuka _unicorn_ tersebut. "Xiumin ge, boleh aku minta alamat orang yang kau maksud?" tanya Lay pada namja baozi di hadapannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sebenarnya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada penekanan sambil mencengkram erat bahu Lay. Sedangkan Xiumin masih diam seolah dia sedang menunggu persetujuan Luhan tentang permintaan Lay.

"Sudah ku bilang kan, aku akan membujuk keluarga itu agar mau menjadi donor untuk Kris gege," jawab Lay sambil menyentakkan tangan Luhan yang ada di bahunya dan berjalan mendekati Xiumin.

"Keluarga itu tak akan begitu saja mau melakukan hal itu, Lay," tambah Luhan yang mulai frustasi membujuk Lay.

"Akan ku lakukan apapun agar Kris gege sembuh, Luhan ge," jawab Lay tegas. Luhan terdiam. Ia tercekat dengan jawaban Lay. Ada rasa sakit yang menjalan di dada Luhan saat Lay, namja yang selama ini selalu ingin ia lindungi ternyata lebih memilih melindungi orang lain. Namja yang membuatnya belajar dengan giat agar bisa menjadi seorang dokter agar bisa menyembuhkan penyakitnya atau setidaknya membuat Lay dapat hidup lebih lama nyatanya justru ingin menyembuhkan orang lain dan mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau begitu sibuk untuk bisa membuat Kris sembuh padahal kondisimu sendiri tidak lebih baik dari Kris," tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi kecewa, sedih, marah, dan juga sakit.

"Karena aku tahu,.. Aku tidak akan pernah sembuh, Luhan ge," jawab Lay dengan sedikit jeda di kalimat terakhirnya. "Yang Luhan ge lakukan hanyalah membuat kondisiku lebih baik agar aku bisa hidup lebih lama. Iya kan? Hemofilia adalah penyakit akibat kelainan gen, tidak ada obat yang bisa membuat penyakit ini hilang dari diriku kecuali dengan kematian," tambah Lay.

"Lay,.." lirih Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka Lay akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kumohon, ge. Kali ini saja, biarkan aku pergi dan menyembuhkan Kris gege," ucap Lay dengan tatapan memohon pada Luhan.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Lakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan, dengan syarat,... Kau harus mau di rawat intensif setelahnya," Luhan pun akhirnya menyerah. Dia taka akan pernah bisa menahan Lay untuk tidak memperdulikan Kris.

"Ne, aku janji. Setelah aku berhasil mendapatkan donor untuk Kris ge. Akan ku lakukan apapun permintaan Luhan ge," jawab Lay antusias. Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas dengan senyum getir. Luhan kemudian meminta Xiumin memberikan alamat keluarga calon donor hati untuk Kris.

"Xie xie, Xiumin ge, Luhan ge. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian," dengan itu, Lay kemudian berlalu dari hadapan dua dokter muda itu dan pergi menuju alamat yang ada di tangannya sekarang.

Seorang namja manis berda di depan pintu rumah seseorang. Ada sedikit rasa tidak yakin terpancar di wajahnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya mencoba menghilangkan segala keraguan dalam dirinya. Kemudian, dengan wajah penuh keteguhan, ia mulai mengetuk pintu dihadapannya.

_Tokk tokk tokk_

5 detik

15 detik

1 menit

Tidak juga ada sahutan dari dalam rumah bercat cream itu. Namja manis dengan satu _dimple_ di pipi kanannya itu kembali mengetuk pintu kayu dihadapannya.

_Tokk tokk tokk_

Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu tersebut dibuka dari dalam oleh seorang namja yang tak kalah manis dari namja ber_dimple _tadi. "Nuguseyo?" tanya namja manis dengan _eye smile_-nya.

"Annyeong, jeoneun Lay imnida," jawab Lay si namja ber_dimple_. "Apa benar ini rumah Byun Baekhyun?" tanya Lay kemudian.

"Ya. Aku Baekhyun," jawab namja manis ber-_eye smile_ tersebut. "Maaf, tapi untuk apa kau mencariku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan pandangan skeptis.

"Benarkah kau isteri dari Park Chanyeol?" tanya Lay memastikan.

"Ya, benar. Tapi apa mau mu sebenarnya? Ada hubungan apa kau dengan suamiku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan rasa curiga di tatapannya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan suamimu. Aku datang ke sini untuk... meminta ijin darimu," jawab Lay dengan jeda cukup panjang saat mengucapkan frase terakhir.

"Ijin? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun yang masih belum mampu menangkap maksud kedatangan Lay ke rumahnya.

"Kau kenal Xiumin ge kan?.." belum sempat Lay menyelesaikan maksud kedatangannya, Baekhyun sudah memotong perkataannya.

"Xiumin ge? Apa ini berhubungan dengan donor hati untuk pasien Xiumin ge?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada yang agak meninggi. Tentu saja. Istri mana yang tidak akan naik darah jika salah satu organ suaminya diminta dan dipasangkan ke tubuh orang lain?

"I..iya. Aku datang ke sini untuk meminta ijin darimu agar hati dari Chanyeol-sshi untuk didonorkan pada Kris gege," jawab Lay pelan, tapi cukup mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana bisa kau memintaku untuk mengijinkan orang lain mengambil hati dari almarhum suamiku sendiri? Apa hubunganmu dengan orang itu hingga kau rela datang kemari, huh?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada tinggi. Dia benar-benar merasa sakit hati. Bagaimana pun, Chanyeol adalah suaminya. Bagaimana mungkin dia rela salah satu organ tubuh suaminya diambil dan dipasangkan di tubuh orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal.

"Karena aku sangat peduli dengan Kris gege. Akan ku lakukan apa pun agar Kris ge bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya," jawab Lay lantang. Baekhyun sedikit tercekat. Tidak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari wajah Lay saat pengatakan hal itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin sekali menyembukan 'Kris gege' mu itu?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"Karena aku benci melihat Kris gege selalu kesakitan. Aku benci melihatnya pura-pura kuat di depanku," jawab Lay penuh kesungguhan.

"Tapi kenapa harus Chanyeol? Kenapa kau meminta hati suamiku? Kenapa kau tidak meminta hati orang lain?" gertak Baekhyun. Sungguh, meskipun dia sedikit tersentuh dengan kesungguhan Lay, tapi ia masih belum bisa terima dengan keadaan ini.

"Karena hanya hati Chanyeol-sshi yang cocok untuk Kris ge. Jika saja hati ku cocok untuknya, aku pasti sudah mendonorkan hatiku untuk Kris gege," jawab Lay yang membuat Baekhyun terkejut.

"Segitu besar kah kau peduli pada Kris-sshi?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. "Apa kau mencintai nya hingga kau rela mendonorkan hatimu jika hatimu cocok untuk Kris-sshi?" tambah namja ber-_eye smile_ itu.

"Iya. Kau benar Baekhyun-sshi. Aku mencintai Kris ge lebih dari nyawaku sendiri," jawab Lay dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau mau tahu kenapa Chanyeol meninggal? Itu karena... dia adalah orang paling bodoh yang pernah ku temui," kata Baekhyun sambil menitikkan air mata. Sedangkan Lay hanya diam dan mencoba menyimak apa yang ingin Baekhyun sampaikan sebenarnya.

"Satu tahun yang lalu, aku divonis mengalami gagal ginjal. Hanya karena rasa cintanya yang begitu besara terhadapku, dia rela memberikan satu ginjalnya untukku dengan alasan dia tak ungin melihatku terus merasakan kesakitan. Dengan begitu banyak bujukan, akhirnya aku mau menerima ginjal dari Chanyeol. Sejak mendapatkan ginjal dari Chanyeol, keadaanku membaik. Kami juga akhirnya menikah setelah kondisiku benar-benar membaik. Namun, kebahagiaan kami tak berlangsung lama hingga kabar memburuknya kondisi Chanyeol membuatku terkejut. Chanyeol meninggal setelah 2 bulan di rawat karena gagal ginjal. Ironis bukan? Saat ia menyelamatkanku dari kematian, justru dia yang harus meninggal karena memberikan ginjalnya padaku," cerita Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sudur-sudut matanya dan sesekali melayangkan senyum getir di bibir mungilnya..

"Chanyeol-sshi pasti sangat mencintaimu," hanya itulah kata-kata yang bisa keluar dari bibir _plump_ milik Lay. Dia bisa merasakan bagaimana hancurnya Baekhyun karena kepergian Chanyeol.

Saat menunduk, Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat gelang yang dipakai Lay. Gelang itu adalah tanda untuk pengidap hemofilia. "Kau mengidap hemofilia?" tanya Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Iya. Aku memang mengidap hemofilia," jawab Lay dengan sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba. "Dari mana kau tahu?" tambah Lay.

"Gelang yang kau pakai. Aku adalah seorang perawat di sebuah rumah sakit. Dan akau pernah menangani orang yang mengidap hemofilia," jawab Baekhyun. "Dan aku juga tahu jika... Pengidap hemofilia akan terus dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian," tambah Baekhyun.

"Kau benar," jawab Lay singkat sambil melihat kearah gelang yang ia pakai.

"Lalu bagaimana jika Kris-sshi sembuh karena berhasil mendapatkan donor, tapi kau justru yang tak mampu bertahan?" tanya Baekhyun. Bukan. Bukannya Baekhyun menginginkan kondisi Lay memburuk. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang Lay pikirkan jika salah satu dari mereka tidak selamat seperti kondisinya bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal jika aku yang tak bisa bertahan. Asalkan Kris gege sembuh, itu sudah cukup untukku. Karena hanya itu yang aku inginkan," jawab Lay tegas.

"Apa itu juga yang dipikirkan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu pada Lay. Namun, kata-kata Lay tadi cukup membuatnya lega. Beban sebagai penyebab kematian Chanyeol sedikit hilang dari pundak namja ber-_eye smile_ itu.

"Aku yakin, Chanyeol-sshi tidak akan pernah menyesal memberikan ginjalnya padamu. Karena melihatmu sembuh dan terbebas dari rasa sakit adalah yang sangat diinginkan Chanyeol-sshi," jawab Lay.

"Berikan suratnya padaku. Aku akan menandatangani surat pernyataan itu," kata Baekhyun akhirnya.

"Su-surat pernyataan? Kau mengijinkan hati Chanyeol-sshi untuk didonorkan pada Kris ge?" tanya Lay tak percaya.

"Cepat berikan sebelum aku berubah pikiran?" ancam Baekhyun. Lay pun langsung memberikan surat pernyataan yang ia dapat dari Xiumin.

"Eh? Ba-baik. Ini..." ucap Lay terbata karena masih terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan surat pernyataan yang berisi keterangan ijin pihak keluarga untuk mendonorkan hati dari almarhum anggota keluarganya kepada orang lain.

Baekhyun pun menerima surat tersebut lalu menandatanganinya. "Ini,. Ku harap Kris-sshi bisa sembuh dan ku harap kondisimu baik-baik saja. Semoga kalian bisa bersatu," ucap Baekhyun tulus sambil menyerahkan surat pernyataan itu kembali pada Lay.

"Terima kasih banyak. Semoga kau bahagia walau tanpa Chanyeol-sshi karena aku yakin Chanyeol-sshi akan bahagia di surga jika melihatmu bahagia dan bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan baik," balas Lay. Baekhyun haya tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Setelah itu, Lay pun bergegas kembali ke rumah sakit dengan wajah berseri.

Di sebuah taxi, terlihat seorang namja manis _berdimple _tampak gelisah dengan sebuah map di tangannya. "Ahjusshi, apa masih lama?" tanya namja manis penyuka unicorn itu.

"Sepertinya di depan baru saja terjadi kecelakaan, Tuan. Saya tidak tahu sampai kapan akan terjebak di jalan seperti ini," jawab supir taxi yang ditumpangi Lay, namja manis ber_dimple_ tersebut. Lay semakin gelisah. Dia sudah hampir satu jam terjebak macet di jalan menuju rumah sakit.

_neoui sesangeuro yeorin barameul tago_

_ne gyeoteuro eodieseo wannyago_

Suara dering _handphone_ milik Lay sedikit mengalihkan perhatian Lay. "Hallo?" sapa Lay pada orang di line seberang.

_"Lay, eodieseo?"_ tanya seseorang di _line_ seberang sedikit dengan nada panik.

"Wae, Xiumin ge? Aku masih di jalan," jawab Lay sedikit khawatir mendengar kepanikan Xiumin.

_"Kau sudah mendapatkan ijin keluarga Chanyeol-sshi?"_ tanya seseorang di _line_ seberang yang ternyata adalah Xiumin.

"Ne. Aku sudah mendapatkannya. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Lay semakin khawatir.

_"Keadaan Kris semakin memburuk. Dia harus segera dioperasi sebelum terlambat,"_ jawab Xiumin.

"Apa.? Ne, aku akan segera ke rumah sakit," jawab Lay dengan nada yang penuh kekhawatiran. Setelah itu, namja penyuka _unicorn_ itu langsung menutup _line_ teleponnya. Kemudian membayar taxi yang ia tumpangi dan berlari menuju ke rumah sakit yang bisa ia tempuh sekitar 30 menit dengan melewati beberapa jalan pintas.

Ia terus berlari diantara para pejalan kaki di sekitar jalan menuju rumah sakit. Panas terik matahari membuatnya hingga bercucuran keringat dan kelelahan. Lay bukan tipe seorang pelari. Dia tipe pemuda yang mudah lelah jika berlari. Kakinya lelah dan terasa berat. Namun, tidak. Dia tidak ingin berhenti. Dia harus terus berlari sampai rumah sakit. Semakin cepat ia sampai di rumah sakit, semakin cepat juga Kris dapat dioperasi. Keselamatan Kris adalah yang lebih penting baginya daripada keselamatannya sendiri.

"Aouch,." jerit Lay saat ia terjatuh karena kakinya yang mulai kelelahan. "Auch, eotteokhae? Huh..huh..aku..huh..harus cepat," tanpa memperdulikan luka di lutut, siku dan juga telapak tangannya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah dan juga napasnya yang tidak beraturan, Lay meneruskan perjalanannya menuju rumah sakit meski dengan terpincang-pincang.

Setelah sekitar 34 menit, Lay akhirnya sampai di depan rumah sakit. Dia langsung mencari ruangan Xiumin. "Xiumin ge.!" teriak Lay saat dia melihat namja berpipi _chubby_ yang tengah berbincang-bincang dengan namja berambut blonde yang tidak lain adalah Xiumin dan Luhan.

"LAY!" teriak Luhan dengan raut cemas melihat pemandangan di depannya. Lay yang penuh dengan luka dan darah yang terus mengucur dari setiap bekas luka di lutut, siku dan telapak tangannya. Luhan kemudian berlari menghampiri Lay yang terlihat benar-benar lemah.

Sesaat sebelum ia benar-benar mencapai Lay, namja penyuka unicorn itu mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya. Untung saja Luhan mempercepat langkahnya hingga tubuh lemah Lay tak sampai menyentuh lantai rumah sakit yang keras. Namun, terjatuh di pelukan Luhan. "Ge.. .. a..ak..aku... berha..sil.. men..dapat..kan... ijin.. da..ri.. Baek..hyun-sshi.. to..tolong.. se..sela..mat..kan... Kris.. Kris gege," Ucap Lay pada Luhan dan Xiumin sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Lay, Lay... Lay bangunlah..Lay.." Luhan semakin panik melihat Lay yang tak sadarkan diri. "Hyung, aku akan merawat Lay, dan kau.. Tolong selamatkan Kris,. Lay pasti akan senang jika Kris sembuh," pinta Luhan pada Xiumin dengan nada lirih di kalimat terakhir. Walau dia sedikit tidak suka dengan kedekatan Lay dan Kris, tapi walau bagaimana pun, Kris lah semangat hidup Lay selama ini. Luhan rela melakukan apa pun agar Lay bahagia, termasuk memohon pada Xiumin agar Kris bisa diselamatkan.

Setelah sekitar dua jam, Luhan akhirnya selesai memberikan pertolongan pada Lay. Dia keluar dari ruang ICU dengan wajah menunduk. Pikirannya kalut akan kekhawatiran dengan kondisi Lay yang sangat buruk. Darah terus merembes dari setiap luka yang ada pada tubuh Lay. "Luhan.!" sapaan seorang lelaki bertubuh tinggi dan tampan walau di usianya yang sudah memasuki kepala lima membuyarkan lamunan dokter muda tersebut.

"Xiyuan Ahjusshi," lirih Luhan saat mata bulatnya mengenali figur lelaki paruh baya tersebut yang merupakan ayah Lay. Rasa bersalah mulai tumbuh dan membesar di setiap jengkal langkah Xiyuan yang semakin mendekat ke arah Luhan. Dia pernah berjanji pada ayah Lay untuk menjaga Lay. Namun, ia gagal. Ia gagal menjaga namja penyuka unicorn itu. Rasa besalah dan penyesalan itu seolah tertumpuk dipundaknya.

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi pada Lay?" tanya Xiyuan penuh kekhawatiran mengembalikan Luhan ke realita. Luhan ragu. Dia bingung harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan Xiyuan.

"Mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Lay dengan baik. Kondisi kesehatannya sudah melemah sejak awal ditambah dengan luka-luka yang ia derita membuat kondisinya semakin memburuk. Darah Lay terus merembes dari setiap lukanya," ucap Luhan memberikan penjelasan panjang lebar. Sebagai seorang ayah, Xiyuan merasa tubuhnya lemah seolah semua kekuatannya hilang hanya untuk berdiri. Ia bersandar pada dinding agar tetap bisa berdiri.

Hatinya hancur mendengar penjelasan dokter muda di depannya itu. Hati seorang ayah mana yang tidak hancur mendengar Anak semata wayangnya kini terbaring tak berdaya dan sedang berjuang melawan maut yang bisa datang kapan saja? Ditambah lagi, memikirkan bagaimana reaksi istrinya jika tahu anak mereka dalam kondisi yang sangat memprihatinkan seperti ini?

"Jangan katakan apapun pada istriku," pesan Xiyuan. "Biar aku yang mengatakan kondisi Lay padanya," tambah lelaki paruh baya tersebut. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengangguk patuh. Mengenal keluarga Lay sejak ia masih SMA membuat Dokter muda itu sangat mengerti kekhawatiran Xiyuan.

"Luhan.!" teriak seorang namja bermata sipit yang masih terlihat manis walau diusianya yang sudah tidak muda lagi. Luhan dan Xiyuan mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sosok namja manis itu.

"Yesung hyung,." lirih Xiyuan memanggil nama namja manis tersebut. Ya, Yesung sosok namja manis tersebut adalah istrinya dan ibu dari Lay.

"Siwon-ah, dimana Lay sekarang? Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kenapa ia sampai terluka?" tanya Yesung panik pada suaminya dengan memanggil nama korea namja tinggi itu.

"Tenanglah hyung. Lay akan baik-baik saja. Kita berdoa saja agar dia segera sadar," jawab Xiyuan atau Siwon tersebut.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Siwon-ah. Apa yang terjadi pada anakku?" balas Yesung keras kepala.

"Lay hanya terjatuh-"

"Dia terjatuh? Apa dia terluka? Bagaimana bisa ia terjatuh?" belum sempat Xiyuan menyelesaikan ucapannya, Yesung sudah dulu memotongnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja hyung. Jadi tenanglah," balas Xiyuan walau tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung sepenuhnya.

"Lebih baik, Yesung ahjusshi dan Xiyuan Ahjusshi melihat sendiri keadaan Lay. Saya permisi dulu. Saya ingin melihat keadaan Kris," pamit Luhan kemudian.

"Baiklah. Oh ya, sampaikan salam kami pada Heechul hyung dan juga Hangeng hyung," pesan Xiyuan. Luhan menggangguk kemudian berlalu.

Luhan bukan orang yang akan meninggalkan Lay yang sedang lemah tak berdaya dan malah menengok keadaan seseorang yang justru mengambil semua perhatian Lay darinya. Namun, ia harus melakukannya, setidaknya untuk Lay. Walaupun Lay dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, tapi dia yakin Lay pasti ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan namja dragon itu. Dan Luhan rela menjadi perantara diantara mereka.

"Annyeong, Xiumin hyung," sapa Luhan pada Xiumin di ruang kerja namja berjuluk baozi itu. Xiumin yang sedang memeriksa berkas-berkas di mejanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada dokter muda yang seumuran dengannya itu dan memberi isyarat pada pemuda yang lebih tingga darinya itu untuk masuk ke ruangannya.

"Aku dengar operasi Kris sudah selesai. Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Luhan _to the point._

"Operasinya memang berjalan lancar. Namun, kau pasti juga tahu kalau kita belum bisa memastikan keadaan Kris sebelum ia sadar," jawab Xiumin terus terang.

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku berharap dia cepat sadar," lirih Luhan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba membuat Luhan menatap penuh tanda tanya pada dokter baozi itu. "Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Lay dan juga Kris. Mendengarmu berharap atas kesembuhan Kris sangat terasa aneh ditelingaku," lanjut Xiumin.

"Kau pikir aku sejahat itu ya?" kekeh Luhan yang sedikit dipaksakan. "Hal itu,.. Karena jika Kris cepat sadar mungkin dia bisa membawa Lay untuk sadar juga," tambah Luhan dengan raut penuh kesedihan.

"Terjadi sesuatu pada Lay?" tanya Xiumin penasaran. Luhan mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya itu.

"Kondisi Lay sangat buruk. Trombositnya menurun drastis, membuat darah terus merembes dari luka-lukannya," lirih Luhan. "Harusnya aku tidak membiarkannya pergi sendiri waktu itu," tambah Luhan dengan menitikkan air mata.

Lay, namja yang menjadi semangatnya untuk belajar giat dan meraih gelar dokter. Lay, satu-satu nya orang yang sangat ingin ia jaga kini sedang terluka parah. Tidak ada yang bisa membuat Luhan begitu hancur selain kondisi Lay saat ini. Luhan menangis. Sungguh ia tak sanggup melihat kondisi Lay saat ini.

Lay yang ceria. Lay yang selalu bersikap kekanak-kanakan di hadapannya. Lay yang selalu menebarkan senyum manisnya. Lay yang sering bertingkah konyol. Lay yang ceroboh kini terbaring lemah. Hanya ada Lay yang tertidur dengan wajah pucat.

"Lay pasti bisa melewati semuanya," hanya itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut dokter baozi itu untuk menenangkan sahabatnya. Mengenal Luhan dari mereka kuliah membuat Xiumin sangat paham betapa berartinya Lay untuk sahabatnya itu.

Dua hari sudah berlalu semenjak operasi yang dilakukan pada Kris dan dari saat itu pula Kris maupun Lay belum mau membuka matanya. Mereka seolah terbuai oleh mimpi hingga tak juga mau untuk terjaga. Indahkah mimpi mereka? Atau lelahkah mereka untuk kembali ke dunia nyata?

Seorang dokter muda bertubuh tinggi dan kurus memasuki sebuah bangsal tempat Kris dirawat. Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati pasien yang masih tertidur itu. Ia kemudian menggeser kursi di tepi ranjang untuk ia duduki. "Kris,." lirih dokter muda tersebut. "Kau belum mau bangun juga?" tanya Luhan, dokter muda tersebut yang tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari namja dragon yang masih terbaring di depannya.

"Lay.." Luhan memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Dia juga tidak mau membuka matanya," tambah Luhan. "Bangunlah Kris. Tolong bangun dan bujuk Lay agar membuka matanya," Luhan memohon. "Ku mohon Kris, bangun dan bujuk Lay. Jika kau yang memintanya, dia pasti akan menurut. Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya bangun," isak Luhan.

Ya. Luhan menangis karena keadaan Lay yang tidak membaik dan malah semakin memburuk. Luhan membuang harga dirinya dan memohon pada Kris hanya untuk Lay. Dia berpikir mungkin Lay akan cepat sadar jika Kris juga sadar dan berbicara pada namja penyuka unicorn itu.

Sesudah ia berbicara pada Kris, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ruangan lain. Ruangan seorang namja manis ber_dimple_ yang sangat ia sayangi. Sebelum mencapai ruangan yang ingin ia tuju, Luhan ditahan oleh seorang perawat dengan membawa boneka kelinci.

"Dokter Luhan," sapa perawat tersebut. Luhan hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. "Kebetulan saya bertemu dokter di sini. Saya ingin menitipkan boneka kelinci ini pada pokter. Boneka ini milik Lay-sshi. Saya sudah mencucinya dengan bersih," kata Si perawat.

"Ne, terima kasih," balas Luhan. Perawat itu pun berlalu setelah memberikan boneka milik Lay pada Luhan. Luhan juga melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang rawat Lay.

Di ruangan bernuansa putih di salah satu bangsal rumah sakit, tengah terlelap seorang namja ber_dimple_. Luhan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan tersebut kemudian mendudukan dirinya di sisi ranjang Lay, namja ber_dimple_ tersebut. Ia kemudian meletakkan boneka kelinci yang ia bawa di samping Lay. Setelah itu, ia raih tangan lentik milik Lay untuk ia genggam.

"Kau tidak lelah tidur terus, heum?" tanya Luhan pada Lay yang tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. "Boneka kelinci itu sangat manis, sama sepertimu. Boneka itu pasti dari Kris kan? Aku sependapat dengan Kris kalau kau memang _litttle rabbit_ yang sangat manis," puji Luhan dengan semakin erat menggenggam tangan Lay. "Ku mohon bangunlah Lay. Aku janji setelah kau bangun, aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Aku juga akan membiarkan mu bersama Kris. Kau senang kan? Ku mohon bangunlah," rancau Luhan dengan menahan air matanya.

"Belum ada perubahan padanya?" tanya Xiumin yang sudah berada di belakang Luhan.

"Keadaannya justru semakin memburuk. Jumlah trombositnya tidak juga menunjukan adanya peningkatan," jawab Luhan tanpa menoleh karena dia sudah sangat hafal dengan suara sahabatnya itu. Xiumin menepuk pundak Luhan seolah sedang menyalurkan semangat untuk dokter muda itu. "Jika seperti ini terus, dia mungkin tidak akan selamat. Dia akan semakin kehilangan banyak darah," lirih Luhan dengan menitikkan air mata yang sejak tadi ia bendung.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang kau mampu. Semuanya ada di tangan Tuhan. Berdoa saja agar ada keajaiban yang membuat Lay siuman," kata Xiumin mencoba menenangkan Luhan. Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. "Sekarang istirahatlah. Jam kerjamu sudah selesai bukan?" bujuk Xiumin.

"Ya," lirih Luhan. Setelah mendaratkan kecupan di kening Lay, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin meninggalkan Lay, tapi ia juga butuh untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. Setidaknya untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran-kekhawatiran yang selama ini hinggap di hatinya.

"Di mana ini?" tanya seorang namja berambut _blonde_ dengan tinggi badan di atas rata-rata. Ia merasa asing dengan tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini. Sebuah tempat di mana banyak pohon-pohon pinus tumbuh menjulang tinggi. Lalu, ada sebuah kolam air yang cukup lebar selebar kolam renang di sebuah taman bermain. Di lahan-lahan yang tidak ditumbuhi pohon pinus terdapat bermacama-macam tanaman bunga yang berwarna warni.

Keterkejutan namja _blonde_ itu semakin bertambah matanya menangkan sosok seorang namja manis yang di lengannya menggendong sebuah boneka kelinci dan sedang membelai salah satu dari enam ekor kuda putih bertanduk atau yang sering disebut unicorn. "Lay," lirih si namja _blonde_ memanggil namja manis di depannya.

Namja manis itu pun menoleh. Senyuman manis seketika merekah dari bibirnya saat ia melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya. "Kris gege," balas namja manis atau Lay.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Kris penasaran masih dengan mengamati tempatnya dan Lay saat ini sambil melangkah menghampiri Lay.

"Aku hanya bermain-main dengan para unicorn itu. Ternyata mereka makhluk yang sangat cantik jika dilihat dari dekat," jawab Lay dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah para unicorn yang sudah menjauhinya dan Kris. Para unicorn itu seolah tahu jika Lay dan Kris butuh waktu berdua. Kris pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah unicorn yang sedang memakan rumput di dekat kolam. "Kris ge," panggil Lay.

_Chupp_

Sebuah kecupan di pipinya membuat Kris membeku seketika. Dia tidak siap untuk mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari namja manis di depannya itu. "L..Lay.." gumam Kris masih dengan ekspresi shock.

"Itu untuk ucapan terima kasih karena sudah memberiku boneka kelinci ini. Boneka ini sangat manis," ucap Lay menjelaskan tindakan tiba-tibanya sambil menunduk malu. Rona merah pun tak luput untuk singgah di pipi putih Lay.

"Boneka itu sangat manis, sama sepertimu," balas Kris yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya. "Oh ya, sebenarnya iini tempat apa?" tanya Kris kemudian.

"Di sini adalah tempat tinggal para unicorn itu," jawab Lay. Kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi jawaban Lay walau sebenarnya ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia dan Lay bisa berada di tempat seperti itu. Keduanya kemudian sama-sama terdiam dan sama-sama melayangkan pandangan ke arah para unicorn yang saling bercanda dengan berlari-lari kecil di sekitar kolam.

"Kau tau, ge? Tempat ini sangat menyenangkan. Aku ingin suatu hari nanti bisa menunjukan tempat ini pada Luhan gege juga," kata Lay memecah keheningan.

Kris seketika menoleh ke arah namja manis di sebelahnya. Ada rasa tidak senang saat ia mendengar nama Luhan keluar dari bibir Lay. "Bisakah kau tidak membicarakan Luhan saat bersamaku?" pinta Kris dengan nada memerintah.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kris ge tidak suka dengan Luhan gege, ya?," tanya Lay penasaran sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kris. "Luhan gege kan orang yang baik," tambah Lay.

"A,.. Aku,.. Aku hanya.. Agghhrrr,.. Hanya bisakah kau menuruti kata-kata ku?" kesal Kris yang juga bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Lay. Kris memang tak benar-benar membenci Luhan. Namun, melihat kedekatan Lay dan Luhan benar-benar menguras emosinya. Dia mudah sekali naik darah jika Lay mulai membicarakan Luhan di hadapannya.

"Kris gege membenci Luhan ge," lirih Lay yang kemudian mengembalikan akal sehat Kris.

"Bukan itu maksudku Lay," balas Kris lembut mencoba tak melukai hati Lay. "Dengarkan aku. Pernahkah kau berpikir jika aku cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dan Luhan?" tanya Kris serius. Lay hanya menatap Kris dan mencoba mencerna pertanyaan Kris yang baru saja ia dengar_. "I love you, my little rabbit,"_ kata Kris lembut sebelum ia mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Lay. Lay membelalakan matanya, shock. Ia terkejut dengan ungkapan cinta Kris dan beberapa detik kemudian ia semakin terkejut saat bibir Kris menyentuh bibirnya. Lay bahkan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Cukup lama Kris menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Lay. Kucup untuk membuat Lay tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi. "_I love you too,_ Kris gege," ucap Lay kemudian. Mendapat balasan dari pernyataannya, Kris memberanikan diri untuk mulai menggerakkan bibirnya di atas bibir manis Lay. Lay pun dengan senang hati membalas perlakuan Kris sambil menutup matanya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kris.

Cukup lama mereka saling berciuman. Ciuman tanpa ada nafsu di dalamnya. Ciuman yang tak menuntut. Ciuman manis hanya untuk saling menunjukan besarnya rasa cinta dari keduannya.

Kebutuhan oksigen diantara keduanya memaksa dua namja yang sedang mencumbu itu pelahan menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Kris kemudian memeluk Lay sangat erat seolah takut little rabbit-nya akan lepas dari rengkuhannya. Lay pun membalas pelukan Kris dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja yang baru saja menciumnya itu. "_I really love you my little rabbit_," ucap Kris lembut sambil mengecup pucuk kepala Lay penuh sayang.

"_I know_," jawab Lay lembut sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris. Seperti bayi yang sedang mencari kehangatan dan kenyamanan di pelukan ibunya.

Setelah cukup lama dalam posisi saling memeluk. Lay mencoba membuat jarak di antara keduanya. "Kau tahu ge? Hubunganku dan hubungan Luhan ge tidak lebih dari hubungan antara seorang gege dan didi-nya," ucap Lay kemudian.

"Tapi kalian terlalu dekat. Hal itu membuatku sering dibakar cemburu," balas Kris dengan pura-pura kesal.

"Tapi hanya Kris gege yang sangat aku cintai," tambah Lay.

"Hai, _my little rabbit_? Kau sedang merayuku ya?" goda Kris yang membuat Lay mem-_blushing_.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak sedang merayumu," elak Lay dengan wajah yang merona.

"Tenang saja. Kau tak perlu repot-repot merayuku. Aku sudah jatuh ke dalam pelukanmu. Jadi tak perlu merayuku lagi," goda Kris lagi dengan seriangaian jahil.

"Aku tidak merayumu," balas Lay dengan nada merajuk karena dipermainkan oleh Kris. Hal itu membuat Kris tertawa gemas dengan tingkah Lay. Bukankah dia benar-benar terlihat seperti _little rabbit_ yang sangat menggemaskan? Setidaknya itulah yang ada di pikiran namja dragon itu.

"Gege, bisakah akau berpesan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Lay dengan nada serius yangg sontak menghentikan tawa Kris. Kris pun menatap Lay. "Sampaikan pada Luhan ge, jika aku sangat menyayanginya. Jika aku sangat senang menjadi adiknya. Ucapkan terima kasihku padanya yang selama ini sangat baik padaku," tambah Lay.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyampaikannya sendiri?" tanya Kris. Sedangkan Lay justru tersenyum lembut tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

"Sampaikan juga padanya agar jangan lama-lama membuat Xiumin ge menunggu pernyataan cintanya. Atau Xiumin ge akan meninggalkannya dan Luhan ge akan menyesal," tambah Lay lagi.

"Kau kan bisa menyampaikannya sendiri padanya," balas Kris. Dan lagi-lagi Lay hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kris.

"Dan untuk orang tuaku. Terima kasih karena sudah merawatku dan membesarkanku dengan baik. Terima kasih karena sudah melimpahkan begitu besar kasih sayang mereka padaku. Aku sangat menyayangi daddy dan mommy," lanjut Lay.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau bicara seolah-olah kau akan pergi jauh?" Kris mulai kehilangan kesabaran juga rasa takut kehilangan Lay yang tiba-tiba muncul akibat pernyataan-pernyataan namja yang baru saja menjadi kekasihnya.

"Sudah saatnya kau pulang, ge," kata Lay tiba-tiba.

"Pulang? Maksudmu?" tanya Kris penasaran dan menatap Lay dengan pandangan menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau tidak merindukan orang tua mu?" tanya Lay sambil menghadap namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kris hanya diam dan terus memberikan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut dari namja manis itu. Lay mulai menggapai tangan kekar Kris kemudian ia genggam. "Kau sudah lama meninggalkan rumahmu. Han Ahjusshi dan Chullie Ahjusshi pasti sudah sangat merindukanmu," lanjut Lay.

Kris membalas genggaman tangan Lay. "Kalau begitu kau ikut denganku pulang," ajak Kris. Lay menggeleng pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Kris.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang, gege," balas Lay lirih, tapi cukup mampu ditangkap oleh pendengaran Kris.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang?" desak Kris sambil memegang kedua bahu Lay dan menghadapkan namja manis itu padanya.

"Karena di sini aku bisa hidup bersama para unicorn itu. Hanya di sini aku terbebas dari rasa sakit yang selama ini ku rasakan. Di sini juga aku tidak akan merepotkan banyak orang lagi," jawab Lay dengan air mata yang mengalir dari mata indahnya.

"Apa kau lebih memilih bersama para unicorn itu daripada hidup bersamaku?" tanya Kris lagi. Sungguh, sebenarnya Kris sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Lay. Ia hanya tahu jika Kris tak ingin meninggalkan Lay sendirian di tempat asing itu. Dia hanya ingin namja manis pencuri hatinya itu ikut kemana pun ia pergi.

"Kau tahu jawabannya," alih-alih memebrikan jawaban, Lay justru membuat penyataan. "_I do love you,_ Kris gege," ucap Lay lembut sambil berjinjit dan mencium Kris tepat di bibir namja dragon tersebut. Kris pun membalas ciuman Lay dengan cukup intens.

Terhanyut dengan ciuman Lay, hingga membuat Kris lupa akan rasass kesalnya yang sempat membuncah. Namun, sadar akan waktu Lay melepaskan ciumannya.

"Suatu hari nanti aku akan datang untuk menjemput gege agar tinggal bersamaku. Namun, bukan sekarang. Ini belum waktunya bagi Kris gege untuk ikut bersamaku," jawab Lay memberi pengertian. "Berjanjilah kau akan hidup bahagia," pinta Lay.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bahagia tanpa mu," balas Kris.

"Ku mohon berjanjilah padaku," pinta Lay lagi. Dan dengan terpaksa, Kris menganggukan kepalanya membuat Lay tersenyum lega. "Kau harus bahagia," ucap Lay kemudian memeluk Kris erat.

Kris membalas pelukan Lay tak kalah erat. Ia menutup matanya mencoba merasakan kehangatan pelukan Lay. Namun, tiba-tiba ia merasa jika Lay telah hilang dari rengkuhannya. Dan benar saja, saat ia membuka matanya, Lay dan para unicorn itu telah menghilang.

"Lay.." gumam seorang namja berambut blonde yang terbaring lemah di ranjang sebuah rumah sakit membangunkan seorang namja paruh baya yang tengah tertidur di sisi ranjang tersebut.

"Kris kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang namja paruh baya tersebut yang masih tetap cantik di usiannya yang sudah tidak muda lagi, Kim Heechul, ibu dari namja blonde itu.

"_Mom-my_," sapa Kris si namja blonde pada Heechul membuat senyum lega bertengger di bibir namja yang lebih tua itu.

"Ne, _honey_. Gwaenchana?" tanya Heechul memastikan keadaan sang anak sambil memencet tombol yang ada di sisi ranjang untuk memanggil perawat agar menuju ke ruangan tempat Kris dirawat.

"_I'm fine, Mom_," jawab Kris masih lemah.

"Sebentar lagi dokter pasti akan ke sini dan memeriksa keadaanmu," kata Heechul memberi tahu sambil membelai kening Kris. Kris mengangguk lemah tanda mengerti.

"_Mom, where is Lay?_" tanya Kris masih lemah namun tersirat rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Heechul terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa pada Kris. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan pada Kris jika Lay sedang sekarat saat ini, kan? Kris baru saja sadar semenjak operasi cangkok hati yang dilakukannya satu minggu yang lalu. Heechul tidak ingin kondisi Kris memburuk karena mendengar berita buruk tentang Lay. Aksi diam Heechul membuat rasa khawatir tumbuh di benak namja dragon itu. "Why? Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Kris-sshi," sapa dokter berpipi _chubby_, Xiumin, menginterupsi pembicaraan ibu dan anak itu. Kris dan Heechul sama-sama menoleh ke arah Xiumin yang sedang berjalan menuju ranjang Kris. "Senang sekali melihat Anda sadar," tambah dokter baozi itu sesaat setelah sampai di tepi ranjang Kris. Xiumin pun mulai mengececk keadaan Kris.

"Dokter Xiumin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Kris setelah Xiumin selesai mengececk keadaannya.

"Tentu saja," jawab xiumin dengan senyum ramah.

"Anda mengenal dokter Luhan dan Lay?" tanya Kris dengan pendangan skeptis.

Xiumin sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris. "Kenapa Anda menanyakan hal itu?" Xiumin balik bertanya karena merasa penasaran kenapa tiba-tiba pasiennya itu bertanya tentang Luhan dan lay.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab Kris sekenannya. "Jadi Anda mengenal mereka?" tanya Kris memastikan.

Xiumin tersenyum. "Ya. Saya mengenal mereka," jawab Xiumin akhirnya.

"Apa Anda tahu dimana Lay sekarang?" tanya Kris lagi. Xiumin bereaksi sama dengan reaksi Heechul sebelumnya, terdiam. Terlalu terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kris.

"Tolong beri tahu aku dimana Lay sekarang," pinta Kris.

"Lay.. Lay sedang bersama Luhan," jawab Xiumin setengah berbohong. Dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong karena Lay memang sedang bersama Luhan yang tengah memeriksa keadaan namja ber_dimple_ itu.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Kris lagi seolah mengabaikan rasa kecewa yang ia rasakan karena mendengar bahwa Lay sedang bersama Luhan. Namun, ada hal yang lebih penting untuk ia ketahui, keadaan namja tercintanya itu, _his little rabbit_. Mimpinya tentang Lay sebelum ia siuman membuat Kris merasa sangat cemas tentang keadaan sang pujaan hati.

Xiumin kembali terdiam. Kali ini dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Dia..-"

"LAY..!" teriakan dan tangis seseorang dari ruangan sebelah memotong ucapan Xiumin.

"Ada apa dengan Lay?" desak Kris yang mendengar teriakan histeris yang meneriakan nama Lay. Xiumin dan Heechul yang masih berada di dekat Kris masih terdiam. "Kalau kalian tidak mau menjawabku, akan ku cari tahu sendiri," tambah Kris dan mencoba bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Kris!" cegah Heechul. Namun, Xiumin kemudian memberi isyarat jika Kris boleh untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya. Heechul pun mengalah dan membiarkan Xiumin dan seorang perawat membantu Kris bangkit dari ranjang dan mendudukan namja dragon itu ke sebuah kursi roda. Xiumin kemudian membawa Kris menuju ruangan yang menjadi sumber teriakan dan tangisan yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Kris dan Xiumin akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruangan yang hanya berjarak dua bangsal dari ruangan Kris. Di sana, mereka melihat Luhan dan Xiyuan atau Siwon yang tengah menangis di dekat sebuah ranjang. Sedangkan Yesung tengah menangis histeris dengan memeluk seorang namja ber_dimple, _Lay, yang terbaring tenang di ranjang. Wajah Lay terlihat sangat pucat.

"Lay," lirih Kris kemudian bangkit dari kursi roda dan menghampiri tubuh Lay yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Entah mendapat kekuatan dari mana ia bisa bangkit dan berjalan setelah lama tertidur. Luhan, Xiyuan, dan Yesung pun menoleh ke arah Kris dan sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangann Kris yang tidak diprediksi.

Yesung yang tadinya memeluk Lay pun melepaskan pelukkannya dan menghampiri suaminya, Xiyuan. Ia memberi ruang bagi Kris untuk bisa mendekati jasad anaknya. "Lay," lirih Kris sedikit bergetar. Dia sangat shock mendapati namja yang sangat ia cintai kini terbujur kaku dengan wajah pucat. Kris menggenggam tangan dingin Lay dan menangis di sisi jasad Lay.

Acara pemakaman Lay berlangsung penuh haru. Yesung tak henti-hentinya menangis di dekapan suaminya, Xiyuan. Setelah acara pemakaman selesai, semua orang kembali pulang hanya tinggal seorang namja yang masih berdiri di sisi makam Lay. Ia kemudian berlutut dan berpegangan pada nisan Lay. "Jadi, mimpi itu adalah salam perpisahan darimu?" tanya Kris pada Lay yang tidak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku?" tanya Kris lagi. "Kau ingin bahagia? Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia tanpamu?" Rancau Kris mulai menangis.

_Don't cry, gege._

Sebuah bisikan di telinga Kris membuat Kris terdiam. "Lay kau kah itu?" tanya Kris yang entah pada siapa. "Baik. Jika kau ingin aku bahagia dan melanjutkan hidupku. Baik. Aku kan melakukannya. Aku juga akan membantumu mewujudkan keinginanmu agar Luhan dan Xiumin bersatu. Namun, kau harus menepati janjimu untuk menjemputku jika waktuku tiba," kata Kris. Ia kemudian beranjak dan mulai melangkah meninggalkan makam Lay.

"_I promise. I love you, gege," _ucap sebuah sosok transparan yang tersenyum memperlihatkan _dimple_ yang begitu manis. Sosok itu kemudian menghilang layaknya kabut.

FIN

Selesai..

kayaknya bakal ada epilognya, tapi gag tau bakal jadi apa gag..

Choi Kira yang sedang merindukan kakaknya, Lay Exo M..


	3. epilog :: angst

Title : I Want To Be A Unicorn :: Epilog :: Angts ver

Author : Annies Noia Kira Carinyosa a.k.a Choi Kira

Cast : Luhan, Xiumin, Kris, little! Kyungsoo, Yewon

Genre : angst, hurt, sad drama

Warning : boys love, alur kadang lambat kadang cepat (lhoh?) , OOC,

Happy Reading ^^

Epilog

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kematian Lay. Sejak saat itu pula, perubahan terjadi pada diri setiap orang-orang yang dekat dengan namja berjuluk _little rabbit_ itu. Kehidupan kedua orang tuanya, Kris dan juga Luhan sangat berbeda dengan sebelum Lay meninggal. Kebahagian seolah tak mau menghampiri kehidupan mereka lagi.

Di mulai dari kedua orang tua Lay, Xiyuan dan Yesung. Keluarga yang dulu begitu harmonis dan hangat kini menjadi keluarga yang,.. entahlah. Apakah keluarga ini masih bisa disebut keluarga. Yesung yang depresi karena kehilangan anaknya, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mengurung diri. Tidak mau bicara, tidak mau berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, bahkan suaminya sendiri, Xiyuan, sering tidak ia pedulikan. Makan dan minumpun kadang ia lupa jika para _maid_ di rumahnya tidak mengingatkannya. Hal itu membuat Yesung yang dulu terlihat cantik dan manis menjadi tampak tua.

Xiyuan, sang suami sangat sedih melihat istrinya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Yesung yang ia tahu adalah seorang istri yang selalu tersenyum penuh keceriaan. Namun, istrinya itu entah menghilang kemana. Yang ada hanyalah sosok Yesung yang bahkan tidak pernah mau bicara dengannya. Kadang ia akan menangis sendirian di kamar Lay sambil memeluk foto sang anak. Bahkan tidur saja, Yesung lebih memilih tidur di kamar Lay.

Xiyuan tak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Ia sendiri juga hancur karena kehilangan Lay, anak semata wayang mereka. Berkali-kali dia mencoba membujuk Yesung untuk tidak larut dlam keesedihan. Namun, semua itu hanya sia-sia. Yesung sama sekali tidak mau mendengarnya. Akhirnya, ia hanya memerintahkan para _maid_ di rumah mereka untuk menjaga Yesung. Sedangkan, ia mencoba menghilangkan kesedihannya dengan bekerja, bekerja dan bekerja. Hampir sebagian besar waktunya ia habiskan di rumah sakit sebagai dokter sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Luhan? Ia tak jauh berbeda dengan Xiyuan maupun Yesung. Luhan juga seolah bertransformasi menjadi sosok yang lain. Luhan yang dulu adalah namja ramah yang selalu menebar senyum pada siapapun. Dokter muda yang _easy going_ dan berteman dengan siapapun. Dokter muda yang disukai oleh banyak pasien dan juga para perawat karena keramahannya dan juga kepribadiannya yang sopan dan baik.

Namun, sekarang tidak ada lagi Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang sekarang adalah dokter muda yang dingin. Tidak akan mengatakan sepatah katapun jika itu bukanlah hal yang penting. Senyum ramah yang sering ia tebar pun menguap entah kemana. Tak ada lagi sapaan ramah sang dokter untuk para perawat dan juga para pasien. Yang sering Luhan lakukan adalah pergi ke makam Lay dan ke tempat-tempat yang sering mereka kunjungi saat Lay masih hidup.

Lalu Kris? Tak ada bedanya dengan Luhan maupun kedua orang tua Lay. Kris, namja dragon itu bahkan mengurung diri selama 3 hari di kamarnya. Ia masih sangat shock dengan kepergian Lay. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Lay akan meninggalkannya begitu cepat. Apalagi, mimpi saat ia bertemu Lay di sebuah taman itu terasa sangat nyata. Hal itu membuat ia benar-benar tidak bisa menerima semudah itu kematian Lay.

Ia masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas senyum Lay saat bermain dengan unicorn-unicorn itu. Di telinganya bahkan masih terngiang ungkapan cinta Lay untuknya. Dan bibirnya pun masih begitu terasa ciuman hangat Lay saat mereka sama-sama telah mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerima semua kenyataan pahit ini setelah semua keindahan tersebut? Walaupun keindahan itu hanya sebuah fatamorgana. Namun, ia lebih memilih fatamorgana itu daripada harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia terima. Ia bahkan berharap jika ia tak bangun saat itu.

Namun, ada satu alasan yang membuat Kris mau keluar dari kamarnya. Penyebab kematian Lay. Ya. Dia ingin mengetahui penyebab kematian Lay. Dia begitu penasaran dengan kematian Lay yang tiba-tiba. Lay yang ia kenal adalah namja sehat yang selalu energik. Lalu tiba-tiba Lay meninggal dengan luka-luka di tubuhnya. Hal itu tidak bisa diterima oleh nalar Kris. Dia ingin tahu, sangat ingin tahu tentang apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu saat ia sedang tak sadarkan diri.

Hari minggu yang cukup cerah dan angin semilir begitu menenangkan. Suasana tenang pun terlihat di sebuah pemakaman umum yang dipenuhi rumput-rumput hijau. Suasananya yang begitu tenang membuat seorang dokter muda sering mengunjungi tempat itu untuk menenangkan diri. Bukan hanya untuk menenangkan diri, tapi juga untuk melepas rasa rindunya untuk seseorang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

Luhan, dokter muda itu terlihat duduk di dekat nisan yang bertuliskan nama Lay. Banyaknya rangkaian bunga yang sama di atas makam itu menunjukan betapa seringnya dokter muda itu mengunjungi makam tersebut. "Lay_, I miss you_," ucap Luhan lirih. Hanya kata itu yang sanggup keluar dari bibir dokter muda itu.

Luhan tidak hanya merasa kehilangan, tapi dia juga merasa menyesal. Dia menyesal karena sebagai dokter yang menangani Lay, dia tak sanggup menyelamatkan namja tercintanya itu. Padahal, tujuan ia menjadi dokter adalah untuk bisa menyembukan Lay. Lalu, kini ia merasa gagal sebagai dokter. Ia kehilangan tujuan hidupnya. Sungguh Luhan yang malang.

Suara kerosak yang tercipta karena gesekan rumput dengan alas kaki yang menandakan adanya seseorang yang mendekati makam Lay mengusik ketenangan Luhan. Namun, tak ada niatan sedikitpun dari Luhan untuk menengok dari mana sumber suara tersebut. "Luhan-sshi," sebuah suara familiar menyapa telinga Luhan membuat Luhan membeku. Dokter itu membeku karena menahan amarah.

"Akhirnya aku bertemu dengan mu di sini. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu," tambah si pemilik suara sambil berjongkok di sisi makam Lay, berhadapan dengan tempat Luhan duduk. Luhan sangat tahu siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Namun, ia sama sekali tak ingin menatap namja di depannya. Namja itu, Kris, orang yang selama ini berhasil merebut Lay darinya.

"Aku tidak ingin bicara apapun denganmu," balas Luhan kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan bersiap untuk melangkah meninggalkan area pemakaman itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Lay?" tanya Kris membuat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Luhan hanya diam mencoba meredam amarah yang mulai memuncak. "Apa yang membuat Lay meninggal? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya?" tanya Kris lagi dengan nada memohon.

Kris sangat ingin tahu tentang hal itu. Namun, Luhan sepertinya tak mau mengungkapkan yang sebenarnya pada namja dragon itu. Hal itu terlihat dari sikap Luhan yang hanya berlalu begitu saja dari hadapan Kris. Luhan pergi meninggalkan namja dragon itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Sikap Luhan membuat Kris semakin penasaran dengan penyebab kematian Lay. Rasa penasaran itu bahkan menguras seluruh emosinya. Dia merasa telah dibohongi oleh orang-orang disekitarnya. Kenapa mereka menutup-nutupi penyebab kematian Lay dari namja dragonnya? Tidak. Kris tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Dia akan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada _little rabbit_-nya.

Ada seorang lagi yang kehidupannya ikut berubah semenjak kematian Lay. Xiumin. Dokter muda sahabat Luhan dan dokter yang pernah menangani Kris. Apa yang berubah dari namja baozi itu? Dia merasa kahilangan. Bukan karena Lay, atau tidak sebesar ia merasa kehilangan putra semata wayang Xiyuan, pemilik rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja. Rasa kehilangan sosok sahabatnya lah yang membuat Xiumin merasa sedih.

Kesedihan terbesar Xiumin adalah kehilangan sosok Luhan, sang sahabat dan juga namja yang diam-diam ia cintai sejak mereka masih kuliah kedokteran. Namun, tak pernah ia nyatakan perasaannya itu pada Luhan. Kenapa? Jelas sekali bukan, jika Luhan mencintai orang lain. Xiumin sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan terhadap Lay.

Semenjak kuliah, Luhan sering sekali bercerita tentang Lay. Apa jadinya jika Xiumin menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan? Xiumin tidak ingin persahabatannya hancur karena perasaan yang ia pendam. Bagi Xiumin asalkan bisa berada di dekat Luhan, sudah lebih dari cukup baginya. Dia hanya ingin berada di samping Luhan dan menjadi sandaran bagi sahabatnya itu tanpa harus memiliki hati sahabat tercintanya itu. Karena itu ia rela memendam perasaannya itu.

Lalu, melihat Luhan yang sekarang membuat Xiumin sangat sedih. Dia tak suka sangat tidak suka melihat Luhan, namja yang ia cintai sedih dan kehilangan semangat hidup. Tidak hanya itu, Luhan bahkan sering mengacuhkannya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat hati namja baozi itu sakit. Dia ingin Luhan yang dulu. Luhan yang mau bercerita apapun padanya, bukan Luhan yang selalu mengacuhkannya.

"Kau dari mana?" tanya Xiumin saat berpapasan dengan Luhan di koridor rumah sakit. Luhan tampak terkejut dengan sapaan Xiumin. Sejak tadi Luhan berjalan sambil menunduk sehingga dia tidak sadar jika di depannya ada Xiumin.

"Xiumin-ah. Ach, aku dari pemakaman," jawab Luhan datar.

Sakit. Itulah yang Xiumin rasakan saat mendengar jawaban dari Luhan. Sungguh, Xiumin tidak tahan dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Dia ingin Luhan kembali seperti dulu. "Kau ke makam Lay lagi?" tanya Xiumin hati-hati. Ia takut dengan reaksi Luhan.

"Ya. Ke makam siapa aku akan pergi jika bukan makam Lay," jawab Luhan sedikit merasa terganggu dengan pertanyaan Xiumin. Luhan kemudian pergi begitu saja dari hadapan Xiumin. Xiumin hanya bisa memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit dengan perlakuan Luhan padanya semenjak kematian Lay.

Hampir setiap mereka bertemu, perlakuan seperti itulah yang sering Xiumin dapatkan dari Luhan. Namun, Xiumin telah bertekad akan membuat Luhan kembali seperti dulu. Akan ia lakukan apapun untuk mengembalikan senyum di bibir Luhan. Walaupun dia harus membiasakan hatinya untuk sakit setiap kali menerima perlakuan kurang baik dari Luhan.

.

.

.

"Luhan-ah? Kau di sini ternyata," sapa Xiumin saat melihat Luhan sedang duduk di sebuah bangku yang ada di taman rumah sakit. Ia kemudian mendekati Luhan dan duduk di sebelah namja rusa itu.

"Kau mencariku?" tanya Luhan saat Xiumin sudah duduk di sampingnya.

"Ia," jawab Xiumin dengan senyum manisnya. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan siang sebelum waktu istirahat selesai," tambah Xiumin.

"Aku tidak lapar. Lagipula aku malas untuk pergi membeli makanan," balas Luhan dingin. Untuk kesekian kalinya, Xiumin harus menguatkan hatinya agar tidak hancur mendapat penolakan dari Luhan terus menerus.

"Aku tahu kau akan menjawab seperti itu. Karena itu aku membawakanmu makan," kata Xiumin dengan senyum yang ia paksakan sambil memperlihatkan kotak makanan di hadapan Luhan.

Luhan hanya memandang sekilas bekal yang dibawa Xiumin. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukan ketertarikkannya pada makanan yang dibawa sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak lapar Xiumin-ah," tolak Luhan datar.

"Setidaknya makanlah sedikit saja. Kau bisa sakit jika tidak makan," bujuk Xiumin.

" .lapar," balas Luhan dengan penekanan. "Aku pergi dulu. Aku masih ada urusan," ucap Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan Xiumin yang menahan tangis. Sakit. Itulah yang dirasakan Xiumin. Namun, dia harus tetap berjuang demi Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada marah saat ia melihat Kris berdiri di depan ruangannya.

"Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Lay. Selama ini kau dekat dengan Lay kan? Kau pasti tahu tentang penyebab kematian Lay," jawab Kris.

"Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini. Percuma saja, kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan dariku," jawab Luhan kemudian berjalan mencoba melalui Kris yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruangannya.

"Ku mohon katakan padaku apa yang terjadi dengan Lay," ucap Kris memohon sambil memegang lengan Luhan, mencoba menghalangi Luhan untuk masuk ke ruangan dokter muda itu.

Luhan menyentakkan tangan Kris dari lengannya kasar. "Bukankah kau yang kekasihnya? Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihmu sendiri?" tanya Luhan meremehkan. "Aku kasihan dengan Lay. Hingga akhir hayatnya dia mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya. Aku menyesal pernah berniat melepaskan Lay untukmu," tambah Luhan masih dengan nada yang meremehkan.

"Segitu besarkah kebencianmu terhadapku? Apa selama ini kau mencintai Lay lebih dari rasa cinta seorang kakak pada adiknya?" tanya Kris mulai mencurigai Luhan.

"Ya. Selama ini aku mencintai Lay lebih dari seorang kakak pada adiknya,"

_PRAAANKK_

Suara benda terjatuh dengan keras mengalihkan perhatian dua namja yang sedang beradu mulut tersebut. Xiumin, orang yang telah menjatuhkan kotak makanannya diam terpaku di hadapan dua namja tadi. Dia terpaku mendengar pernyataan Luhan. Perlahan, dia mulai melangkah mudur dan berlari meninggalkan Kris dan Luhan yang masih terdiam.

Setelah Xiumin pergi, Luhan pun berjalan melalui Kris dan masuk ke ruangannya. Sedangkan Kris masih terdiam. Dia sendiri merasa kaget dengan pernyataan Luhan.

_Hikss Hikss Hikss_

Suara tangisan terdengar di lantai atas sebuah rumah sakit. Xiumin, orang yang sedang menangis itu memegang dadanya erat. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Walaupun ia sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Luhan terhadap Lay, tapi mendengar hal itu langsung dari mulut Luhan jauh lebih sakit dari yang ia rasakan selama ini.

"Hyung," lirih seorang namja dengan tinggi badan yang tak jauh beda dengan Xiumin. Suara itu familiar bagi Xiumin hingga menghentikan tangis namja baozi itu untuk menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyungsoo-ah," balas Xiumin sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan namja bernama Kyungsoo tersebut. Kyungsoo, atau Do Kyungsoo adalah sepupu Xiumin. Entah bagaimana ia bisa sampai di Seoul karena selama ini ia tinggal di Busan.

Kyungsoo mendekati Xiumin dan memeluk sepupunya itu. Hal itu membuat Xiumin kembali meneteskan air matanya. "Kenapa kau menangis, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo. Namun, tidak ada jawaban dari Xiumin. Namja baozi itu memilih untuk terus menangis di dekapan adik sepupunya itu. "Apa ini karena namja bernama Luhan itu lagi?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Ya. Selama ini Xiumin selalu berbagi cerita dengan Kyungsoo. Jadi tidak heran jika Kyungsoo tahu tentang Luhan dan juga perasaan Xiumin terhadap Luhan. "Dia bilang, dia mencintai Lay, Kyungsoo-ah," jawab Xiumin pada akhirnya. Ia kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika Luhan hyung mencintai Lay hyung," ucap Kyungsoo.

"Ya. Aku memang sudah tahu jika dia mencintai Lay. Tapi, aku tidak tahu jika mendengar pernyataan cinta Luhan langsung dari mulutnya terasa begitu sakit," balas Xiumin sambil menyeka air mata yang masih belum mau berhenti mengalir.

"Kenapa kau tidak katakan saja perasaanmu padanya?" saran Kyungsoo.

"Mendekatinya sebagai sahabatnya saja aku sering mendapatkan penolakan apalagi kalau aku katakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanku padanya. Mungkin dia tak akan pernah mau bertemu dengan ku lagi," balas Xiumin pesimis.

"Kalau begitu kau harus berjuang mendapatkannya jika kau memang mencintainya. Aku akan mendukungmu hyung. Jadi sekarang jangan menangis lagi. Aku baru datang dari Busan dan langsung disuguhi tangisanmu," ucap Kyungsoo dengan gaya sedikit kesal. Setidaknya cara itulah yang sering berhasil membuat Xiumin mengalihhkan perhatiannnya dari Luhan. Xiumin tidak pernah bisa tahan jika Kyungsoo mulai kesal attau marah.

"Iya. Aku akan berhenti menangis," balas Xiumin dan mencoba untuk tersenyum agar sepupunya itu tidak benar-benar marah padanya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?" tanya Xiumin menanyakan alasan Kyungsoo datang ke Seoul.

"Sejak membaca pesanmu yang berisi tentang sikap Luhan yang buruk padamu, aq jadi khawatir. Karena itu ke sini. Aku akan menemanimu tinggal di Seoul," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir," sesal Xiumin. "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu aku ada atap gedung?" tanya Xiumin heran.

"Kau lupa kalau kau sering bercerita padaku tempat-tempat yangg menurutmu nyaman? Lalu tadi aku bertemu dengan namja tinggi dengan rambut blonde yang mengatakan kalau kau berlari setelah mendengar Luhan mengatakan isi hatinya tentang Lay," jawab Kyungsoo. Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo, membuat Xiumin menunduk. "Eh, mianhae hyung. Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu dengan kejadian tadi," ucap Kyungsoo panik menyadari kesalahannya.

"Gwaenchana Kyungsoo-ah," balas Xiumin dengan memaksakan senyumnya. "Sebaiknya kita pergi ke ruanganku. aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaanku, lalu kita pergi ke rumahku, bagaimana?" ajak Xiumin. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanda setuju. Kedua orang itu lalu pergi meninggalkan atap gedung rumah sakit itu.

Hari berikutnya, suasana canggung dan terkesan dingin tercipta di antara Xiumin dan Luhan. Hal itu terlihat saat kedua dokter muda itu saling berpapasan di koridor rumah sakit. Luhan dan Xiumin sama-sama diam. Mereka tidak saling menyapa satu sama lain. Mereka hanya berlalu begitu saja.

_Ttokk ttokk ttokk_

"Xiumin hyung, boleh akau masuk?" tanya Kris meminta ijin untuk memasuki ruangan dokter baozi yang pernah menanganinya.

"Kris? Ach, masuklah," jawab Xiumin. Kris pun membuka pintu ruangan Xiumin lebar-lebar dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan tersebut. "Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau di sini?" tanya Xiumin setelah menyilakan Kris untuk duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di hadapannya. Kini mereka duduk saling berhadapan hanya dibatasi oleh meja kerja Xiumin.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," jawab Kris serius.

"Bertanya sesuatu? Tentang apa?" tanya Xiumin penasaran.

"Selama ini kau dekat dengan Luhan dan kau juga mengenal Lay. Kau pasti tahu kan, apa yang terjadi dengan Lay saat aku koma?" tanya Kris mengungkapkan maksudnya. Xiumin diam. Ia terkejut. Xiumin tidak menyangka bahwa Kris akan menemuinya hanya untuk bertanya tentang Lay.

"Apa kau tidak tahu sama sekali tentang Lay?" tanya Xiumin balik.

"Jika aku tahu aku tidak akan sefrustasi sekarang, hyung. Aku sudah bertanya pada Luhan, tapi dia malah memarahiku," jawab Kris.

"Benarkah?" tanya Xiumin memastikan. Selama ini Luhan dikenal sebagai orang yang baik. Bahkah ia hampir tidak pernah marah pada orang lain. Jadi, jika sekarang ia marah, dokter muda itu memang sudah berubah.

"Iya. Sepertinya dia sangat marah padaku. Dari sikapnya, dia seperti menyalahkanku tentang kematian Lay," jawab Kris dengan ekspresi menyesal. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Lay, hyung?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Lay, dia mengidap hemofilia," jawab Xiumin lirih.

"Apa? Hemofilia?" tanya Kris memastikan. Dia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Tubuhnya terasa lemas seolah kehilangan seluruh energinya.

"Iya. Selama ini hanya Luhan dan keluarganya yang tahu. Aku tahu hal itu juga dari Luhan. Lay tidak mau penyakitnya diketahui oleh banyak orang, terutama kau. Dia tidak mau kau khawatir dengannya," jawab Xiumin panjang lebar.

"Jadi selama ini, Lay membohongiku," lirih Kris. "Jadi, saat dia sering ke rumah sakit bahkan menginap di rumah sakit, bukan karena kalah taruhan dengan Luhan?" tanya Kris lagi.

"Saat kondisi Lay drop, Luhan akan memaksanya untuk mau dirawat di rumah sakit. Itu karena Luhan memang dokter yang menangani Lay," jawab Xiumin.

Kris tampak sedih mendengar kenyataan itu dari Xiumin. Ada rasa sesal dalam dirinya. Selama ini ia mengaku mencintai Lay, tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Lay. "Lalu apa yang terjadi hingga dia terluka saat aku koma?" tanya Kris.

"Kau pasti tahu sebelum kau koma, Lay dirawat di rumah sakit. Itu karena kondisinya sedang drop. Bahkan lebih buruk dari biasanya. Namun, demi menyelamatkan mu, dia rela pergi ke rumah keluarga dari orang yang menjadi donor hati untukmu. Dan saat perjalanan pulang, sepertinya dia kelelahan dan terjatuh hingga ada banyak luka di tubuhnya. Luhan sebenarnya sudah langsung memberikan pertolongan pada Lay. Namun, kondisi Lay benar-benar buruk. Darahnya terus mengalir dari luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak selamat," jawab Xiumin menjelaskan kronologi kematian Lay.

"Menyelamatkanku? Dia kah yang meminta persetujuan pihak donor agar aku mendapat donor hati?" tanya Kris lirih dengan mata yang mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Sunggung, kenyataan ini terasa sangat menyakitkan bagi Kris. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Luhan sangat marah padanya. Karena secara tidak langsung, Kris memang yang membuat Lay meninggal.

Xiumin menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan anggukan. Dia merasa simpati dengan namja di hadapannya itu. Pasti sangat sulit menerima kenyataan jika orang yang dicintainya meninggal karena menolongnya.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahu ku semuanya, hyung. Aku permisi," pamit Kris. Namja dragon itu kemudian berjalan lunglai keluar dari ruangan Xiumin. Xiumin hanya memandangi kepergian Kris dengan tatapan simpati.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Luhan geram saat ia melihat Kris sedang menangis di depan makam Lay.

"Luhan hyung," ucap Kris terkejut dengan kedattangan Luhan. "Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan jika Lay mengidap hemofilia?" tanya Kris masih dengan air mata penyesalan yang mengalir di kedua matanya. Sejak mendengar kenyataan pahit tentang Lay dari Xiumin, Kris lalu pergi ke makam Lay dan menangis di makam kekasihnya itu.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Luhan yang semakin geram.

"Kenapa hyung. Kenapa kau tak menghentikan Lay saat ia ingin pergi untuk mendapatkan donor untukku?" rancau Kris. Hati Kris sungguh hancur saat ia mendapati seluruh kenyataan pahit tentang Lay.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mencobanya, huh?" teriak Luhan yang benar-benar marah. "Kau tahu? Demi kau Lay mengesampingkan kesehatannya sendiri. Demi kau, dia melewatkan semua jadwal terapinya hanya untuk mencari donor hati agar kau bisa dioperasi. DAN KARENA KAU DIA HANYA MENGANGGAPKU SEORANG KAKAK!" seru Luhan dengan melayangkan pukulan di pipi Kris hungga membuat namja dragon itu tersungkur di tanah. Luhan sangat marah dengan Kris. Luhan menganggap Kris adalah penyebab dia kehilangan Lay.

"KAU TAHU? AKU YANG SELAMA INI ADA DI SAMPINGNYA. AKU YANG SELALU MENGINGATKANNYA UNTUK MENJAGA KONDISI TUBUHNYA. TAPI DIA TAK PERNAH MENGAANGGAPKU. DIA SELALAU SAJA LEBIH MEMENTINGKAN KEPENTINGANMU," lagi, Luhan berteriak pada Kris sambil melayangkan pukulan kedua pada namja dragon itu yang sama sekali tidak berniat membalas Luhan. Kris seolah menerima semua ucapan Luhan.

"Maafkan aku, hyung. Maafkan aku," lirih Kris.

"Maaf? Apa maaf mu bisa membuat Lay hidup lagi, huh?" seru Luhan dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau tahu? Sejak Lay meninggal kehidupan orang tuanya hancur? Kau tidak tahukan?" tanya Luhan lagi tetap dengan nada mengejek. Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau tahu, Xiyuan ahjusshi kini sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk terus bekerja tanpa memperhatikan kesehatannya sendiri? Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yesung ahjusshi? Setiap hari yang ia lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis karena merindukan Lay. Kau sama sekali tidak tahu, huh?" seru Luhan. Kris lagi-lagi menggeleng sambil menunduk.

_Bugghh_

Pukulan ketiga, Luhan daratkan di pipi Kris hingga Kris tersungkur di makam Lay. "Bagaiman bisa Lay mencintai orang yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya dan keluarganya seperti kau?" seru Luhan. "Kau pikir dengan maaf yang kau ucapkan bisa membuat hidup kami kembali seperti saat Lay masih ada,huh?" seru Luhan lagi sambil mengangkat tangannya hendak memukul Kris lagi. Namun, sebelum sempat ia daratkan pukulan keempatnya di wajah Kris seseorang menhentikannya.

"Hentikan! Jangan pukuli Kris lagi," larang Xiumin sambil bersimpuh dihadapan Kris. Hingga menghalangi Luhan memukul Kris.

"Ini bukan urusanmu, Xiumin-ah," ucap Luhan datar.

"Tidak. Ini juga urusanku," balas Xiumin membuat Luhan kesal.

"Apa kau ingin melindunginya juga seperti Lay?" tanya Luhan kesal.

"Tidak. Tapi aku melindungimu," jawab Xiumin lembut. Ia berharap hal itu bisa membuat kemarahan Luhan mereda.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak ingin Luhan yang aku kenal selama ini menjadi namja yang senang memukuli orang lain. Luhan yang aku kenal adalah namja baik yang tidak akan tega menyakiti orang lain. Luhan yang aku kenal adalah namja ramah yang selalu memaafkan orang lain," jawab Xiumin. Luhan terdiam sesaat mendengar ucapan Xiumin.

"Luhan yang dulu sudah mati bersama Lay," ucap Luhan datar.

"Tidak," balas Xiumin sambil memberanikan diri mendekati Luhan. "Aku yakin Luhan yang aku kenal masih hidup di sini," tambah Xiumin sambil menyentuh dada kiri Luhan.

"Sudah ku bilang, .mati," balas Luhan dengan penekanan di kata-kata terakhir. "Dan berhentilah peduli padaku," tambah Luhan sambil mendorong Xiumin hingga namja baozi itu mundur beberapa langkah. Setelah itu, Luhan berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan Kris dan juga Xiumin yng masih terdiam di sisi makam Lay.

Namun, tiba-tiba Xiumin berlari ke arah Luhan dengan panic. "LUHAN AWAS!" teriak Xiumin sambil mendorong Luhan yang berjalan di tengah jalan.

_BRAAAAAKKKK_

"Xiumin-ah," seru Luhan shock melihat Xiumin tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Masih dalam kondisi shock, Luhan berjalan gontai mendekati tubuh Xiumin. "Xiumin-ah!" seru Luhan sambil mengangkat kepala Xiumin dan membaringkan kepala Xiumin di pahanya.

"Lu-Luhan," ucap Xiumin susah.

"Xiumin-ah," Luhan yang masih shock hanya bisa memanggil nama Xiumin.

" ..aku...sa.. .sangat.. .. ," dan itulah kalimat terakhir Xiumin sebelum ia tak dasarkan diri di pelukan Luhan.

"Ireona Xiumin-ah! Jebal. Ireona," seru Luhan dengan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Xiumin yang tak sadarkan diri.

"Xiumin hyung!" seru Kris dan Kyungsoo secara hampir bersamaan. Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi hanya menunggui Xiumin di dalam mobil yang diparkir agag jauh dari area pemakaman berlari saat melihat Xiumin tergeletak di jalan. Dan Kris yang melihat kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Xiumin dari dekat makam Lay. Mereka berdua lalu mendekati Luhan dan Xiumin.

"Kris, tolong bawa Xiumin ke rumah sakit," pinta Luhan dengan mata yang mulai basah karena air mata. Kris dan Kyungsoo lalu membantu Luhan mengangkat tubuh Xiumin untuk dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Luhan tampak terduduk lemas di luar ruang operasi bersama Kris. Ada raut penyesalan di wajah dokter muda itu. Kris hanya bisa diam tak tahu harus berbuat apa. "Luhan!" teriak seseorang membuat Luhan yang tadi menunduk lalu mendongakkan wajahnya pada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

_Bughhh_

"Aaggrhh," Luhan mengaduh saat wajahnya dihantam sebuah kepalan tangan dari seorang namja, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang baru saja sampai rumah sakit karena ia tidak ikut dengan mobil milik Luhan saat dari pemakaman langsung meluapkan kemarahannya dengan memukul Luhan hingga namja itu tersungkur di lantai. Sedangkan Kris hanya melihat perkelahian antara dua namja itu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Xiumin hyung, huh?" seru Kyungsoo. "Kau belum puas menyakiti hatinya selama ini?" tambah sepupu Xiumin itu dengan nada marah. Kyungsoo merasa kesabarannya sudah habis. Cukup. Sudah cukup dia melihat Xiumin menderita karena cintanya tak terbalas oleh Luhan.

"Hei, berhentilah. Luhan hyung tidak salah," lerai Kris akhirnya.

"Kau? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Jadi jangan ikut campur," seru Kyungsoo pada Kris.

"Kau salah. Aku tahu semuanya karena aku melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Xiumin hyung," balas Kris. "Xiumin hyung lah yang mendorong Luhan. Aku rasa dia hanya ingin melindungi Luhan," tambah Kris.

"Melindungi? Ya. Xiumin hyung selalu melindungimu, selalu ada untukmu. Lalu inikah balasanmu?" seru Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek. Seolah seperti _de javu_. Baru beberapa saat yang lalu, Luhan memukuli Kris dengan alasan yang sama dengan tindak pemukulan yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padanya saat ini. Hal itu membuat namja rusa itu semakin diliputi rasa penyesalan.

"Kenapa kau tega sekali dengan Xiumin hyung, huh? Apa kau tak pernah sekali saja memikirkan perasaannya? Apa kau tahu? Selama ini Xiumin hyung memendam cinta padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Luhan menggeleng lemas sebagai jawaban. Dia terkejut. Dia tak pernah tahu tentang perasaan Xiumin padanya. Tentu saja. Selama ini, Luhan terlalu fokus pada Lay hingga tidak memperhatikan orang-orang disekelilingnya.

"Sudah ku duga. Seharusnya dari dulu, aku jauhkan Xiumin hyung dari mu jika akan berakhir seperti ini," tambah Kyungsoo dengan pandangan mengejek. "Sebaiknya kau pergi sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau ada di dekat Xiumin hyung," usir Kyusngsoo.

"Tidak. Tolong ijinkan aku menunggu Xiumin hingga ia sadar agar aku bisa meminta maaf padanya," tolak Luhan.

"Permintaan maaf mu tidak akan ada gunannya. Sebaiknya kau pergi sebelum aku memukulmu lagi," seru Kyungsoo.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dulu Luhan hyung," ajak Kris. Luhan yang masih kalut menurut saat Kris mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya menjauh dari ruang operasi.

"Kau tidak mau memukulku?" tanya Luhan pada Kris yang berada di sebelahnya. Kini dua namja itu sedang duduk di taman rumah sakit. Kedua namja itu tampak lebih tenang walau keseddihan dan kecemasn masih meliputi dua namja itu.

"Untuk apa aku memukulmu?" Kris bertanya balik. Dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapan Luhan.

"Aku memukulmu dengan alasan kau tidak perduli tentang Lay, dan sekarang aku tak ada bedanya denganmu," ucap Luhan dengan kekehan yang seolah sedang mengejek dirinya sendiri.

"Bukankah kau sudah mendapat balasannya sendiri dari namja tadi," balas Kris.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Xiumin," ucap Luhan.

"Aku juga tidak pernah bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri seumur hidupku dengan apa yang telah terjadi dengan Lay," balas Kris.

"Kau sangat mencintai Lay?" tanya Luhan.

"Tentu saja. Andai saja aku tahu dari awal tentang Lay. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan dia melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkanku. Sayangnya, dia selalu menyembunyikan penyakitnya dariku. Dia selalu bersikap seolah dia adalah namja sehat jika bersamaku," jawab Kris panjang.

Luhan terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia mencintai Lay. Ya. Dia sangat mencintai Lay lebih dari rasa cinta seorang kakak. Namun, mengetahui perasaan Xiumin padanya membuatnya diliputi penyesalan. Apa dia mencintai Xiumin? Dia tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu kalau dia menyayangi Xiumin.

Perhatian Luhan dan Kris beralih ke arah para perawat yang berlari terburu-buru menuju ruang operasi. Firasat buruk tiba-tiba menyelimuti hati Luhan. Tidak. Dia tidak ingin membayangkan hal-hal buruk terjadi pada Xiumin.

"Apa kau dengar? Katanya dokter Xiumin meninggal,"

Tubuh Luhan melemas seperti tersambar petir mendengar percakapan antarperawat yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya. "Pendengaranku salah kan Kris?" lirih Luhan.

"Luhan hyung," hanya kata itu yang mampu keluar dari mulut Kris.

Tidak menunggu lama, Luhan langsung berlari menuju ruang operasi. Tubuhnya semakin lemas saat penglihatannya menangkap bambaran perawat-perawat yang selama ini bekerja dengan Xiumin serta Kyungsoo, namja yang tadi memukuli Luhan menangis. Lalu, seorang dokter keluar bersama perawat yang mendorong ranjang dorong yang terdapat seseorang terbaring dengan seluruh tubuh yang ditutupi kain putih menandakan bahwa ia telah meninggal.

Kyungsoo lalu menjerit histeris sambil menyebut nama Xiumin. Luhan semakin lemas. Dia terpaku dan tak mampu bergerak sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Luhan hanya bisa melihat pemandangan memilukan itu dari jauh. Hingga saat jenazah Xiumin dibawa oleh para perawat itu, Luhan terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Satu minggu berlalu sejak kematian Xiumin. Di sinilah Luhan sekarang. Mantan dokter itu duduk di sebuah ranjang berukuran 1x2 meter dengan ruangan yang dominan berwarna putih. Mantan dokter? Ya. Luhan memang mantan dokter karena sekarang dia adalah salah satu pasien di sebuah rumah sakit jiwa.

Sehari setelah kematian Xiumin. Luhan sering menangis dengan menyebut nama Lay dan juga Xiumin. Luhan kalut. Sangat kalut dengan kondisi ini. Di satu sisi, dia marah entah pada siapa tentang kematian Lay. Di sisi lain, dia merasa menyesal dengan apa yang menimpa Xiumin. Dia tidak mampu menyelamatkan dua orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupnya. Dia terlalu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Kematian Xiumin dan Lay banyak menguras emosinya hingga ia tak mampu menahan semuanya dan berakhir di rumah sakit jiwa.

Di sana ia sering melamun. Kadang ia berbicara sendiri seolah Lay ada dihadapannya. Di lain waktu dia akan berbicara seolah Xiumin lah yang ada dihadapannya. Nasib dokter muda yang dulu angat dikagumi oleh perawat-perawat bahkan para pasiennya sungguh malang hanya karena kehilangan dua orang yangg sangat berarti baginya.

Sedangkan Kris masih terus menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kematian Lay. Dia juga menyesal karena tidak mampu mengabulkan permintaan Lay. Yang dilakukan namja dragon itu adalah menjadi penjaga makam di pemakaman tempat Lay dimakamkan. Alasannya adalah agar dia bisa menjaga makam Lay dan seolah dia dekat dengan Lay. Alasan yang sungguh tidak masuk akal.

Lay. Ada dan tidaknya namja berjuluk _litttle rabbit_ itu mengubah kehidupan semua orang yang menyayanginya. Saat ia ada, kebahagiaan seolah melingkupi kehidupan orang-orangg disekitarnya. Namun, saat ia tidak ada kebahagiaan seolah lenyap begitu saja dari kkehidupan orang-orang yang menyayanginya.

FIN

OMG.. Aku tidak tahu FF macam apa yang aku tulis. #ngumpet di punggung Onew

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan kesan _sad_ nya kerasa.

Choi Kira yang terjebak di antara 89-line, Henry dan Onew..


End file.
